


Spies and Soldiers (Avengers x Reader x OC)

by peridotprincess



Series: Spies and Soldiers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader-Insert, Sassy Peter, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Chang and (Y/N) (L/N) are two vigilantes known as 'White Widow' and 'Crimson Bride'. They are known to have no mercy and kill anything & anyone in the path of revenge. But, what happens when White Widow is captured by Natasha Romanoff and brought back to SHIELD HQ? White Widow is recruited to join the Avengers; not to be a hero, but to learn how to stop being a 'criminal'. Her own little rehabilitation... Will Nicole and (Y/N) learn to be heroes or will they bury themselves deeper into their own darkness and secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Wrong With A Reunion?

Widow and Bride. Bride and Widow. Their story is not like a spider, it’s not so little. One wears red, like the color of blood. One wears white, like the color of purity. But, do not be fooled; for there is no purity in these two. They take down the bases. Every time they see a head grow back, they cut two more. Their battle is ongoing, the battle for revenge. But, will the mightiest heroes of Earth, make their battle for revenge, come to an end?

A tan folder was placed in front of the crimson-haired agent; better known as Natasha Romanoff, or Agent Romanoff. In the folder, were two profiles of two very classified vigilantes. They were well known in the higher levels of SHIELD. They took down enemy bases very quickly, which left many of the SHIELD agents’ missions cancelled. On both profiles they were noted for being armed and dangerous. But, one thing caught Natasha’s focus: both of the profiles noted that the two possessed ‘enhanced’ abilities. 

The red head’s thoughts were interrupted by her superior speaking,” Agent, I need these two women to be captured and brought back to headquarters. As you can see, they are known to take down enemies, and enemy bases within extremely short amounts of time. They even managed to destroy and entire Hydra base, and it’s inhabitants in under an hour. The first one here is the ‘White Widow’.”

Fury pointed to the first document. In the photo was considerably short female. She was dressed in all white, but had red accents around her ‘costume’. She wore a white mask that concealed the bottom part of her face, and her brown hair was messily tied up into a messy up-do.

“We believe she is the leader of the duo. People have described her to be an expert in handling guns, swords, and hand-to-hand combat. Her partner is known as ‘Crimson Bride’. She has the ability to manipulate & generate fire and electricity. At one enemy base, a number of people were found burnt and charred.”

He showed Natasha a couple of disturbing photos of the damage that the two females had done. It was true; men and women’s faces were practically black and had splotches of reds. Some people were decapitated, and sometimes people’s limbs were twisted into uncomfortable angles. The most gruesome photos involved people’s limbs and various body parts sprawled across the room. These two had NO mercy…

“I need you to bring these two back here, so we can contain them before they cause any more damage, and lives. I trust you can get this done quickly.” Fury stated with his usual serious tone.

“I’ll get to as soon as I can,” replied Natasha. She stood up from the chair and grabbed the file. She walked out of the room quickly, the sound of heels clicking as she disappeared into the long hallway.

Fury sighed, and rubbed his head. A look a worry. A look of distress, like something was bothering him. He just hoped that Natasha got these two into custody. 

*Time Skip*

 

“Come on (y/n)! You’re such a slowpoke!” the brunette complained to her friend,”We need to take down this place before sunrise.”

The brunette and (h/c) were currently on top of the roof surveying the area. They only need to conveniently plant one bomb on the watchtower, then they could make their escape to their cozy apartment in New York. Their relationship was platonic, but they were extremely close, as they were best friends and sisters(not biologically). 

The (h/c) female rolled her eyes at her friend, and followed her to the direction of their target. When they finally reached the watchtower, White Widow took the bomb from her trusty belt, and placed it on the side.

“Now we can finally watch this god damn place blow!” Widow whisper shouted.

The two women escaped onto their motorcycles. When the two were far enough, Crimson Bride activated all the bombs that they had set. Soon after, the sweet sound of explosions filled the two girls’ ears. The dark starless sky was brightened with the fire of the now burning factory. It was an abandoned factory that was used to ship and produce dangerous drugs.The drugs were known to enhance one’s senses, but after the body had lost its high, the user would become sick. Sometimes if the user was too weak it would completely kill them.

Both Bride and Widow knew a person who had passed away from using this drug, and they never wanted anyone else to experience the pain from losing a loved one due to this drug. And as Widow would say, “Just going to make this lovely place go, BOOM!”

*Time Skip*

 

Natasha quickly made her way to the factory on her motorcycle. Well she was researching, she predicted the two women would hit this place next. Disappointment soon covered her face as she saw that the factory was already burning to the ground. She then faintly heard a pair of motorcycles nearby. It was them. She then saw the two motorcycles speed pass her. She quickly turned around and chased after them. They were NOT getting away. White Widow turned her head, and realized that the spy was following her. She then turned to her partner, and they two sped up more. Natasha carefully pulled out her pistol form her holster and shot in the direction of White Widow, and surprisingly she missed. How can someone be this experienced to dodge her bullet?

Natasha shot at Widow again, and the bullet grazed her exposed shoulder. Widow slowed down a bit due to the pain in her shoulder. The crimson liquid started to stain her white costume.

“Motherfucker,” Natasha heard her say.

She then signaled something to Bride. Bride hesitated and shook her head, until Widow shouted at her. Bride then sped as fast as she could, back to the place she called home.

White Widow sighed with frustration, and finally surrendered to Natasha. She stopped her motorcycle on the side of the road. She only surrendered because she was in so much pain. Sure she could heal faster than normal people, but she wasn’t very good at tolerating physical pain. She took of her helmet and set it on the seat on the motorcycle. She then winced at the wound on her shoulder. 

Natasha then parked her motorcycle behind Widow’s. Widow had her back towards Natasha because she refused to look at the bitch who shot her.  
“Put your hands up, and turn around. You’re are now under custody of SHIELD!” Natasha said sternly while holding the pistol towards the injured brunette.  
White Widow turned around slowly with one of her hands covering her hurt shoulder. Her brown eyes then widened and she took a few steps toward Natasha. She removed the white mask that covered her nose and mouth, revealing her true identity. Natasha’s mouth gaped open, she put her pistol back in her holster, and stepped towards the younger woman.

“Nicole?”

“Aunt Tasha. I… I can explain, or no. I don’t really know how to right now. I…”

“It can’t be you…”

(Y/N) made her way home to her shared apartment. She truly did not want to leave Nicole, but Nicole insisted her to. She didn’t know why her best friend wanted to be caught, Nicole always fought so that she wouldn’t be put into prison, or worse. (Y/N) parked her motorcycle, and quietly padded into the apartment, careful to not wake up any of the neighbors. She plopped down onto the couch after closing the door. The (h/c) pulled off her red gloves, and rubbed her temples with her sweaty hands. She had find where Nicole was when she woke up, that is if Nicci wasn’t home in the morning. (Y/N) kicked off her black boots and laid down on the oh-so-comfortable couch, and fell into a peaceful slumber. Worry about where her best friend might be, covering her mind, and her thoughts…


	2. Daddy's Girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter Nicole was captured by Natasha Romanoff, and brought back to SHIELD headquarters to talk to Nicole's father. But, who exactly is Nicole's father? Will (Y/N) be reunited with Nicole? And, how will Nicole be punished? Find out in chapter 2 of Spies and Soldiers... 
> 
> *chapter may be updated/rewritten over time*

'I am disappointed in you.'

'Boo hoo, aunt Tasha. So so so many people are disappointed in me; do you see me giving a fuck? Hm?'

'Still have that attitude I see?'

'Still work with that asshole I see?'

'Your father is upset with you. You're breaking his heart...'

The angered brunette stood up noisily. She glared at Natasha and scoffed; if only looks could kill... Nicole didn't like to talk about her father. It wasn't because he was dead(because he wasn't), but she just didn't trust him. Or more like she didn't really like him all that much.

'Don't mention my god damn father!' Nicole shouted at Natasha.

'Do you want to see him... speak to him? You guys need to resolve your issues. It's been years since...' Natasha trailed off, remembering why these two haven't spoken in years.

'I'll speak to him. Well, as long as you don't eavesdrop. I hate when you do that aunt Tasha, really breaks my heart...' replied Nicole, sarcasm written all over her tone.

'And you're as sarcastic as her too...' Natasha finally replied before turning around to leave the room.

The redhead left the room to receive Nicole's father. Who was Nicole's father? Well that'd be pretty easy to figure out. Someone you really wouldn't expect to having any progeny. The one running all these operations. He sauntered into the room, a deep scowl worn across his face. Nicole sat down and returned the same menacing scowl towards her father. She turned he head away from the view of him and sighed angrily. Her father sat across from her, and surprisingly he softly said her name.

'Nicole.' he said softly.

'What?' she snapped at him, but still didn't dare to look in his direction.

She still didn't turn her head towards him. She didn't want to speak to him or rather breath the same air that he was breathing. She just didn't want to have him in her presence. Not that she hated him or anything...hate is a strong word. She strongly disliked him... Why does she 'strongly dislike' him? Well, that'll be for another time....

'Why are you doing this? Please talk to me...' he asked, concern in his voice. Her father tried to reach over the table to touch her hand, but as soon as he did she swiped her hand away. Her face still turned away from him.

'I am doing everything you won't.' she simply replied, finally turning to look towards him, her eyes burning and ready to drip tears any moment.

He was silent. He didn't know how to reply to his daughter's comment. Nicole sniffled and breathed in and out to keep herself from shedding a tear. Her father was knocked out his trance as she finally scaled her fingers over his larger hand; a small gesture she always did to comfort him or to apologize.

'I'm. I- I don't know why I do it. I mean... I think I do it for... for mom.' she finally answered, and the tears she had attempted to hold back finally fell. Little salty droplets dripped down her soft cheeks, and her eyes started to redden due to the tears spilling out of her brown eyes.

'I know your mother would be proud of your skills and knowledge, but I don't think she would have been proud of how you're using them. You can do better, you can BE better.' he said while lifting a hand to cup her cheek.

'I want to make a world a better place, just like how mom wanted, but I am just... confused on how to exactly do that...' she admitted, leaning into her father's large, calloused palm.

'How about I take you and your friend to rehab, but in a different way... How about I let you join my team?' he suggested, smiling sweetly at her.

'You want me to join them? I get to be alongside aunt Tasha?!" she practically shouted.

'I want to recruit you into the Avengers.'

\-----

 

It had been a day since (Y/N) had seen Nicole. (Y/N) had gone to work at the cafe as she usually did, but as soon as she got home she called Nicole's cell phone. Nicole didn't answer the phone, but sent a text soon after the most recent call stating that she was alright.

(Y/N) was relieved that her best friend was alright, but that still didn't mean she wasn't worried. What if she'd never see her again? What if Nicole was put into prison? Or even worse... (Y/N) shook her head away from these negative thoughts, and instead filled her head of positive thoughts. Like when Nicole and her would hang out at Central Park, or when they would go out to clubs where (Y/N) would get ridiculously drunk where Nicole had to end up driving her back home. She had just hoped that Nicole would be home soon because even though she was three years older than Nicole, Nicole was always the one to protect and defend (Y/N). Nicole was the one to help (Y/N) control her powers, and to fight. And, of course she didn't like being alone in an apartment in New York at eleven in the evening.

(Y/N) yawned and decided it'd be best to just go to bed. She turned off the television in the living room and made her way towards her room. When she reached her room she closed the door behind her and plopped herself onto the bed. (Y/N) bundled herself up in covers and closed her (e/c) eyes. Maybe she'd Nicole tomorrow, or the day after that.

She just wanted to see Nicole soon...


	3. So Many Reunions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Nicole finally arrive at the tower and reunite with some of their former companions...

  The black limo stopped in front of the marvelous building; also known as 'Avengers Tower'. It was breathtaking, incredibly tall, in beautiful shades of silver & gray, and of course the giant 'A' logo of the team. Nicole's eyes widened to the beautiful sight. She and (Y/N) had always seen the tower from a distance, but they were never this close to it.  
Nicole tapped (Y/N)'s shoulder while pointing outside the window. (Y/N) eyes widened as well and wore a big grin on her face. She always dreamed of visiting this place, even before, when it was still Stark Tower. Natasha smiled a little seeing how excited the two girls were to be there, she always knew that the girls loved tall buildings since they were little.  
  
    'Well it's time to move in guys. So, Tony and Bruce are in the lab. Clint is somewhere in the vents? Thor and Loki are taking care of business in Asgard. And Bucky, Steve, Pietro, and Sam are most likely watching movies in the main living room. Oh and Wanda is probably reading in her room,' Natasha stated.  
  
    'I can't wait to see Uncle Clint and Bruce. It's been SO long since I have seen them!' Nicole squealed remembering the two men that she thought of as her uncles and idols.  
  
    'Well, if you hadn't been doing those activities you could have seen them earlier,' Natasha glared at her, reminding Nicole and (Y/N) why they were really here.  
 

* * *

  
    The three women entered the building, hands and arms full of suitcases and boxes. They made their way into the elevator. Nicole and (Y/N) were still grinning their asses off because they were sharing a floor in the tour, and also THEY WERE GOING TO MEET THE GOD DAMN AVENGERS! The elevator 'dinged' signalling that they had reached their floor.   
  
    When the doors opened the two young girls were met with a sight way better than their dingy apartment. A clean, silver kitchen with appliances that were probably more expensive than their whole apartment. A large living room, with long white couches, and a big flat screen TV mounted above a fire-place. There was a hallway that led to their rooms and bathrooms. BUT, the most beautiful thing was the large glass windows(or walls?) that showed the beautiful view of New York, something you'd only see on the internet.  
  
    'I call dibs on the biggest room!' Nicole shouted while rushing into the hallway to find the larger room.  
  
    (Y/N) sighed because while Nicole was in the process of claiming the bigger room she had thrown her boxes and suitcases everywhere. Natasha laughed under her breath at Nicole's enthusiasm, 'I'll help you clean this mess up. Nicole always seems to break or knock over things when's she's happy,' Natasha chuckled while helping (Y/N) pick up all of Nicole's items.  
 

* * *

  
    Tony and Bruce were observing the two files that were given to them: one titled 'White Widow' and the other titled 'Crimson Bride'. Apparently, they were supposed to be arriving at the tower to undergo some type of special 'rehabilitation' much like Bucky, Pietro, and Wanda. They had all done 'bad things' , but were eventually taught to use their skills and abilities to do better for the world.   
 

    As Bruce was looking over the two files, his eyes widened and realized who the White Widow was. The last time he saw her was 4-5 years ago, when she was barely 18. She was so innocent and passionate about life, what had driven her to become a mercenary or an assassin? And especially her best friend,(Y/N), who was actually a prodigy and was zooming through her doctorate's degree in college? He got up from his swivel chair, immediately going to elevator and pressing the button to the girls' floor, leaving a very confused Tony in the lab. He needed to see Nicole: of course to hug her after so long, but to also scold her for her 'evil' activities.   
 

* * *

  
    Nicole and (Y/N) had unpacked and put up all their stuff, along with the help of Natasha of course. Nicole, Nat, and (Y/N) were currently watching celebrity news on the TV in the living room and gossiping about the ridiculous things that they were saying about various celebrities. Suddenly, the elevator 'dinged' and opened revealing a slightly tired scientist(aka Bruce Banner). Nicole turned her head to see who had entered and her eyes widened. Followed by a squeal and her jumping from the couch to the elevator door, hugging Bruce tightly in the process.

    'I missed you so much Uncle Bruce.' Nicole said into his chest, she let go and gave her the innocent smile of hers that he always remembered. Soon his smile was replaced with a frown, confusing the short brunette,'What's wrong?'

    'What's with this whole 'White Widow' per-' he started when suddenly Clint dropped from the vents announcing, **'I'd love to join this reunion!"**  
 

* * *

 ** _A Few Days Ago..._**

 

    (Y/N) had woken up in the morning to the smell of breakfast... wait... breakfast that only NICOLE COULD MAKE. (Y/N) rushed out of her room, slamming the door open, and running down the short hallway to the kitchen. There she saw Nicole in her usual pajama shirt and shorts with a white apron tied around her neck and waist.

    'NICOLE!' the (h/c) shouted encasing Nicole in a tight hug.

    'Oh, good morning (y/n).' 

    'I missed you SO much, and I was worried!'  
      
    'I was only gone one day. I spoke to my father... and he has this whole stupid ass plan for us.'

    'You talked to your dad? You mean... -'

    'Please don't say his name.'

    'Of course. So, what is this whole plan?' (Y/N) asked while sitting down at the dining table.

    'Well... he wants us to be 'rehabilitated', but a different way. It would involve the Avengers, and we-'

    'THE AVENGERS?!'

    'Yes... as I was saying... we are going to move into the tower and learn how to use our abilities and skills in 'better ways'. That's the plan. We're leaving and moving on Sunday night.'

    'This is happening so quickly. I need to sit down... wait I already am...'

    'It's funny when you're flustered.', Nicole chuckled at (Y/N).

    'No, Nicci it's not funny. We're moving into the Avengers Tower around all those... attractive people of the opposite gender. I know that you have the biggest crush on Captain America!'

    'NO, I don't!' shouted Nicole while throwing a oven mitt at (Y/N)'s face.

    'Oh yeah, you totally don't like him, yet you always swoon when he's on the news.'

    Nicole flips (Y/N) off playfully while carrying two plates to the dining table and taking a seat. (Y/N) finally notices the bandages around Nicole's left shoulder, and starts to get upset & sad all at the same time.

    'Did you get shot?' (Y/N) asked while setting down her fork and her voice quivering from trying not to cry.

    'Nope. Just grazed by a bullet that good ol' aunt Tasha shot at me. It's really nothing. It'll completely heal within 1-2 days because of you know...'

    'Oh yeah. Right. I always forget about your abilities.'

    'Also, can you not talk about my abilities at the Tower. The only people that know is my father, you, Tasha, and Dr. Banner...'

    'Of course. Pinky promise?'

  
 

 **'Pinky promise.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	4. 4) 閃回 (Flashbacks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of when the reader and Nicole find out something rather sad...

 

 'What's with this whole 'White Widow' per-' he started when suddenly Clint dropped from the vents announcing, 'I'd love to join this reunion!"

 

    Everyone turned their heads towards Clint with rather confused and annoyed looks on all of their faces. Nicole of course ignored Bruce's concern and ran to greet Clint with a big bear hug.

 

    'Uncle Clint! I've missed you.' Nicole stated with a big smile.

 

    Bruce exited the room because he was disappointed in Nicole and was slightly annoyed that she had chosen to completely ignore his question. Nicole let go of Clint and they both began conversing about their lives(Nicole of course leaving out all the 'interesting' parts of hers). And, of course Natasha and (Y/N) returned to watching their tabloid show. Nicole felt calm for once, she was reunited with three of her past companions, but to her there was still three people missing... her real family...

* * *

 

 

**2 years ago**

 

    Nicole and (Y/N) were enjoying TV together. They had seen the breaking news of the Helicarrier incident, and all of the crap happening with SHIELD, Captain America, and the so-called 'Winter Soldier'. Soon, their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Nicole sat from the couch and headed towards the door. She opened the door, and a pleasant surprise waited there... 

 

 

 

    'Dad?' she questioned towards the taller man, with a baffled look on her face. Her father doesn't see her a lot because he's always 'busy', ' They said you were DEAD?'

 

    'May I come i-,' her father was interrupted by Nicole wrapping him into a tightening hug. Sure, he was a complete asshole, but how else would she react finding out that her father really wasn't dead.

 

    Her father returned the hug, planting a soft kiss onto her forehead. They both let go and he walked in, Nicole closing and locking the door after him. (Y/N) saw who entered, her eyes wide with confusion, she turned off the TV and kept staring at the 'dead' man. Both Nicole and her father plopped down onto the couch, ready to start what 'wonderful' news that he was about to tell her.

 

    'It's about your mother. Agent Chang... She was... She's gone.'

 

    'My mom is gone. So, she's off the radar or something?'

 

    'What I am trying to say is that your mother is dead...''

 

    'Wait. What?!'

 

    'Her face was burnt off by an enemy. She died at the scene. She was already deceased when agents found her...'

 

    Nicole started to shake, and finally she cried her eyes out. Her mother was the only one there for her besides her older brother and (Y/N). Someone had killed her mother... by burning her face off. That day something had broken in Nicole. Something in her mind, her heart, and soul broke. She'd never be the same again...

 

    Nicole woke up breathing heavy and sweating. She had a nightmare about finding about her mother's death, and then all those visions of her life. Nicole decided to get up to get some water to calm down. She stood from her bed, her legs quivering as she stood; she was still shaken up by her nightmare. She slowly walked to the kitchen, trying to calm down her breathing along the way. She finally went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. As she sat down in the kitchen she noticed that (Y/N) was in the living room, watching Netflix while being wrapped up in her favorite blanket.

    'Nightmare?' (Y/N) said while turning her head to face Nicole, pieces of (H/C) hair falling onto her face.

    Nicole simply nodded and ignored the idea of drinking water; talking to her best friend would be a much better solution. Nicole plopped down next to (Y/N) and smiled sadly. (Y/N) sighed knowing exactly what her best friend's nightmare was probably about.

    'Your mom?' (Y/N) asked quietly.

    'Yup. I miss her, you know... she was more involved then my father..."

    'It's alright to miss people. I miss her too. She IS the best. She always made time for the three of us. But, we need to move on, so we aren't stuck in the past.'

    Nicole smiled and nodded at (Y/N),'You're right. Anyways, what time is it? I didn't really check my clock when I woke up."

    'I think it's five in the morning.'

    'Alright. Let's just watch Netflix, so I can all these sad thoughts out of my head...'  
 

* * *

    Natasha walked into the girls' floor to see them engrossed onto whatever was playing on the TV. She chuckled a little, remembering when they were younger and glued to the TV like this. 

    'Ladies?'  
      
    The brunette and the (H/C) turned their heads towards the red-head.   
     
    'You guys can't stay in this tower without meeting the rest of the Avengers. You can come down for breakfast and formally introduce yourselves,' Natasha stated, then turned around to walk towards and enter the elevator.

    As soon as the elevator doors clothes (Y/N) squealed with excitement: she was meeting the Avengers!

    'DID YOU HEAR THAT?! WE'RE HAVING BREAKFAST WITH THE AVENGERS!" (Y/N) squealed with excitement.

    'Yes, I heard. Please, calm down though. You might give out a... weird first impression to them if your screaming and squealing all over the place," Nicole replied looking at her with a quite disturbed expression.

 

 

**'To breakfast!!!'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	5. This Is Why I Skip Breakfast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is homesick and overreacts at the breakfast table.

   'To breakfast!!!' (Y/N) shouted at Nicole, while dragging her to the elevator.  
  
    'Can I at least get dressed? I look like a complete horror story...'  
  
    (Y/N) angrily sighed at Nicole and followed her into the hallway to get changed into some casual clothes as well. In a few minutes both of the girls were dressed: Nicole in a simple gray t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots, and (Y/N) in a black shirt and jeans and black converse. (Y/N) dragged Nicole yet again to the elevator, and pressing the button to go to the main floor.   
  
    'I can't believe we're meeting the Avengers! I mean... OMG!' (Y/N) screamed at Nicole, while squeezing her hand.  
  
    'I mean it's not that big of deal; we sort of know 2-3 of them,' Nicole indifferently, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
    The elevator door opened to the floor and (Y/N) could barely breathe. There were three Avengers already at the kitchen table eating breakfast: Steve, Bucky, and Thor. (Y/N)'s breath hitched, until Nicole pulled her along to look for Natasha. Natasha had conveniently turned around from the stove to place a stack of pancakes on the kitchen counter. As soon as Natasha spotted (Y/N) and Nicole she sent them her usual red-lipped smile.  
  
    'Oh, ladies you've arrived,' the red-head said while chuckling under her breath because of (Y/N)'s excitement and Nicole's obvious annoyance.   
  
    And, as if on queue everyone turned their heads towards Nicole and her best friend, and of course Nicole became more annoyed and nervous then she already was. And, of course Nicole's biggest crush in her whole life time, Steve Hot A'F Rogers stood up to introduce himself.  
  
    Nicole slowly let of her best friend's hand as Steve gave Nicole his hand with a smile,' I heard you guys were the new recruits? Nice to meet you.'  
  
    'Yeah, uh, nice to meet you as well. My name's Nicole and that's (Y/N), my sister and best friend.'  
  
    'Well, nice to meet you two. Are you going to join us for breakfast?'  
  
    'Yup, sure. Well, as long as you let go of my hand...'  
  
    'Oh my! I am very sorry!' Steve let go of Nicole's hand and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly returned to the table, having Bucky playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
    When Nicole turned to face (Y/N), (Y/N) was smiling up a storm and practically running in place because of all the excitement. Nicole took a hold of her best friend's wrist and led her to the kitchen table to sit across from the three men.  
  
    'Aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves to Nicole and (Y/N)?' Natasha asked while placing two plates of breakfast in front of the two sisters.  
  
    'The name's James, but everyone just calls me Bucky,' Bucky stated while munching on a piece of crunchy bacon.   
  
    'And, I am Thor. Nice to meet you Lady Nicole and Lady (Y/N)!' boomed Thor with a poptart mush being spit of his mouth.  
  
    Nicole cringed in disgust and of course (Y/N) was still full of joy because she was eating breakfast with some of the Avengers. Nicole's cringing stopped when Bucky had asked the two a question.  
  
    'If you two are sisters, then why do you look SO different?'  
  
    'We're not biological sisters. She was adopted, but she's still my REAL sister, for your information,' Nicole slightly snapped.  
  
    'Is everything alright, Nicci?' (Y/N) asked, bewildered over her friend's negative attitude.  
  
    'I just think this whole thing is stupid. I'm only here because my dumb ass father sent us here. I just want to go home...' Nicole replied with an obvious frown on her face.  
  
    'Hey. It's alright. I bet everyone here will make us feel welcome,' (Y/N) smiled towards Nicole.  
  
    'It'd just be better if mom was here...' Nicole said while she stood up and walked towards the elevator. She bumped into someone along the way. To be more specific: an obnoxious someone...  
  
    'Woah! Why didn't anyone tell that'd another hot Asian chick was occupying my tower?' Tony blurted out towards Nicole.  
  
    'I'm. Not. Asian,' Nicole replied through clenched teeth while she rushed to the elevator, smashing the button to her floor.  
  
    'Are you kidding me Tony? She already was in a bad mood, then you had to start assuming things. She's half-Chinese, not fully Asian...' Natasha sighed.  
  
    'She's half-Chinese and what? Because D A M N.'  
  
    'First, that's classified. Second, can you please stop being an insignificant asshole. Make your own breakfast.'  
 

 

* * *

**_November 1998: Manhattan, New York, New York_ **

  
    Four-year-old Nicole sat next to then six-year-old (Y/N) in the back of her father's car. Nicole swung her legs back and forth, humming Barbie Girl. (Y/N) was slowly drifting to sleep, and jolting every time she was almost asleep. Nicole's father looked into the rear view mirror and smiled warmly at the two girls. They had just came from the movie theater from seeing Hercules, and Nicole's father was driving them home.   
  
    'Daddy, can I ask you a question?' Nicole suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
    'Yes, pumpkin?'  
  
    'Why are you and mommy not in the same homes?'  
  
    'We're very busy people sweetie.'  
  
    'You mean your job that's just punching people in the face.'  
  
    'Yes, punching people in the face is very time-consuming,' her father chuckled before finally pulling up in front of the apartment complex.   
  
    He unbuckled himself out, then proceeded to unbuckle and lift both the girls from their booster seats. Nicole automatically took (Y/N)'s hand and ran to the door of the complex's lobby, with her father following close behind. Nicole waved at the usual lobby man and rushed to the elevator.  
  
    'I wish I could spend time you with all week, not just the weekends!'  
  
    'Me too.'  
  
    The elevator doors dinged to the appropriate floor and Nicole's father unlocked the correct door. Nicole and (Y/N) rushed in to see her mother sitting on the couch watching TV, and her older brother eating a pizza at the small, circular dining table. Before her father had the chance to leave, Nicole grasped onto his hand: a gesture indicating she wanted to be picked up. He smiled down at her, picking up her petite body.  
  
    'I love you daddy,' Nicole said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
 

 

  **'I love you too.' he returned with a loving kiss to her forehead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything. - Ashley Olsen


	6. 過去(The Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at Nicole's ex-boyfriend.

**September 2008: New York City, New York**

 

  
The brunette sixteen-year-old knocked on the door of the apartment. A bouquet of peonies in his hand, and a small white box tied with a red bow in his other. He sighed nervously and tapped his foot. He was picking up a certain half-Chinese girl for a date. His train of thought was interrupted by the door creaking open to reveal... that girl's older brother. He was basically a male version of Nicole, but quite taller and older.

    'What do you need?' he asked, coldness already in his tone, and he hasn't even met this poor guy.

    'Juli, who's at the door? Is it Peter?' Nicole shouted from another room in the small apartment.

    'So, this is the guy you've been wooing after. He looks puny.'

    'JULI! Stop being mean!' Nicole shouted while rushing towards the door and practically knocking over Peter with her hug.

    Julius grimaced at the two because he legit doesn't trust ANYONE with his little sister. He practically grabbed Nicole off of Peter. He cuddled Nicole to his side, and of course gave Peter, the 'You Better Follow These Rules With My Sister Or I'm Going To Kill You' speech.

    'You better treat her like the lady she is. No touching below or above the belly button, or I will have your head hanging on my front door. Don't talk disrespectful towards her, or I will shove a knife down your throat. AND, if I find out you tried to do ANYTHING with her, I will officially end your life in the most terrible and prolonging way. Got it?'

    Peter gulped and shook his head frantically. Julius let got of Nicole, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and a 'stay safe'.  
Nicole hooked her arm around Peter's and they started to make their way to their date. As Peter looked behind him, he saw Julius giving him the death stare and closing the door.

    'So, that's you're older brother?'

    'Yup. I have two other older brothers, just to warn you.'

    'Oh. My. God. I am going to die aren't I?'

    'OH, and don't forget my mom and dad. I think they secretly plot the murders of all the guys that get interested in me.'

    'Isn't your family wonderful?'

    'Very.'

    'So, the plan today is to go to the park, then we can go to my aunt May's apartment and we can play some video games. Does that sound good to you?'

    'Absolutely! Anything with you is great.'

* * *

    **Time Skip Brought To You By Stark Industries**

    
    When they both arrived at the park, they sat at a wooden picnic table. Peter handed Nicole the bouquet of flowers and the small white box. She took the peonies and smiled at him because he actually remembered her favorite. Nicole then took the box and untied the ribbon. She took the lid off of the box to reveal a necklace.

    'Oh this is so pretty! Thank you!'

    It was a silver necklace with a spider on it (the irony). She clipped the necklace around her neck and grinned at Peter,' I love this. I feel like a weirdo like spiders, but they're so interesting.'

    'Well, I mean you like me...' 

    'What does that mean? You're not a spider," Nicole laughed at Peter.

    'I mean uh... never mind...' To be honest, Mr. Parker here hasn't really told Nicole about his 'other' life yet, and he was a little nervous to tell her too.

    The two teens stayed at the park until 3 p.m. They both got up and decided to head to Peter's apartment to have dinner. As they entered the apartment, aunt May gave Nicole a big hug. Let's say aunt May shipped Peter and Nicole before 'shipping' was even a thing. They all sat down at the small dining room table and aunt May's casserole. After dinner the two played video games until it turned dark. Nicole realized that it was past 7 p.m. and decided that it was time to go home.

    'I'll walk you home.'

    'No, Peter it's fine. I'm fine walking home alone.'

    'Nope, I insist. I am walking you home.'

    Nicole sighed,' Fine.'

    Nicole and Peter walked out the hallway to the front of the apartment. Nicole grabbed her jacket and her bouquet of peonies. She waved aunt May goodbye and they both started the walk home. On the way back to her apartment Nicole often looked around because she was awfully paranoid, considering her parents' line of work. Finally, they arrived at the door of her apartment.

    'So, Nicci?'

    'Yeah?' Nicole turned around from knocking on the door to face Peter.

    'I had fun today. Do you maybe want to hang out next Saturday too?'

    'Yeah sure. I'm up for that.'

    There was awkward silence for a few minutes until Nicole caught Peter off guard to plant a soft kiss on his lips. As Nicole pulled away, Peter touched his lips to feel the warmth from hers. The door then opened to reveal a messy looking (Y/N) in plaid pajamas. She grinned at the couple, and pulled Nicole into the apartment. (Y/N) closed the door behind Nicole and squealed.

    'You really hit it off with Peter, OH MY GOD. You guys are SO cute!'

    'Alright, (Y/N) calm down. I'll tell you about it all when I wake up in the morning; I'm awfully exhausted.'

    'Aw,'

* * *

 

 **Present Day**

  
    'I am SO sorry guys. I really don't know why Nicole is in such a bad mood today. I'll go check on her, and then maybe we can have PROPER introductions,' (Y/N) said as she got up to go to the elevator.

    When she arrived on her shared floor, was watching the local news on the giant flat screen in the living room. (Y/N) came up behind Nicole on the couch and tapped her shoulder gently. Nicole flinched and then turned around realizing it was only her sister.

     'Why are you being like this Nicci?'

    'I just... I just don't feel like being here. Sure, it's cool being surrounded by Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but the reason that we're here is for a bad reason. I just feel like like we are going to become friendly with everyone and then when we finally tell everyone why we're here they'll abandon us. They'll abandon me, like Peter...' Nicole started to tear up over the memory of her now ex-boyfriend; let's save why they had broken up for another time...'

    'I promise that they won't abandon us. They're VERY nice people. They had already accepted us to live in the tower, so how bad can they really be?'

    'Not that bad I guess, but I am still nervous about being around a whole bunch of god damn heroes and I am only here because I'm a villain?'

    'Nicole, you are NOT a bad person and you are certainly not a villain, You've just done some bad things, well we've done some bad things, and we are only here to make ourselves good again. Alright?'

    Nicole nodded and reached over the couch to give (Y/N) a loving embrace. (Y/N) wiped the tears from Nicole's face with her arm, and patted Nicole's back. Nicole was certainly right; they weren't biological sisters, but that doesn't mean they weren't REAL sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	7. Brother Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to invade Nicole's privacy and we get to meet Nicole and the reader's brother; Julius.

  A few months had passed and Nicole and (Y/N) had gotten settled into the tower. They had became acquainted with everyone, and the two girls regularly spent time with Natasha and Wanda. The two girls often trained along with the rest of the team, but never went onto any missions, yet. Of course a few of the Avengers were still baffled as to why the two girls were really there, and both of their histories(particularly their family). Tony being the nosy person he is tried to get into SHIELD's files to find out about them, but the only information he got was the two basic files he received before the two of them started to live in the tower.   
      
    Tony finally decided to confront Nicole about her parents, and anything else because sure she was 'hot', but he has a hard time trusting attractive women ever since Natasha... He made his way to the main living room of the tower to see Nicole sitting on the couch while watching television.  
  
    "Hey, Nicole. May I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
    Nicole stopped watching whatever was on the T.V. and looked towards Tony with a nod. She got up from the couch and headed towards Tony with her usual little smile.  
  
    "What do you need to talk about?"  
  
    "I've been really thinking about how you never told ANY of us about your family. That if you have any other siblings besides (Y/N), and seriously who are your god damn parents?!"  
  
    "I'd rather not tell you. It's none of your business. You'll find out eventually, but now's not the time. I don't exactly have the best relationship with my family and I don't want your nosy ass tracking them down to bring them to me either. If I find out that you are searching for them, I'm going to tell Fury."  
  
    "Pulling the Fury card here I see. Alright, but don't keep me waiting. Secrets don't stay secrets for long if you're involved with us..." Tony walked away, Nicole presumed to the lab to do as she says, 'his scientist bullshit'.  
  
    As Nicole was walking towards the couch to continue watching her show she ran into someone. And, of course it had to Steve Hot A'f Rogers. They both mumbled a sorry to each other and continued to walk towards their destinations until Steve interrupted Nicole's actions.  
  
    "Hey Nicole, can I ask you something?"  
  
    "Uh, sure go ahead," she said as she turned around to face the blonde soldier.  
  
    "Would you like to g-."  
  
    Steve was stopped by JARVIS speaking out from the intercom," Ms. Chang there is a male visitor for you, and I have searched him; he appears to be good."  
  
    "Oh, of course a visitor? Where is he?"  
  
    "He's entering the living room right at this moment, Ms. Chang."  
  
    As Nicole turned around she saw a very familiar person. She practically squealed and jumped on the person. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Steve took a few steps forward and glared at the other male, who even was this guy? And, he had the nerve to hug and kiss her forehead as well. He finally stepped in front of the two with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.  
  
    "So, who's this?" Steve asked with coldness in his tone.  
  
    "Him? OH, he's my big brother, Julius," Nicole said while chuckling at Steve's obvious jealousy.  
  
    "Oh..."  
  
    "So, Juli this is Steve, and Steve this is Juli. Julius is a SHIELD agent, and oh, he also served in the army for a few years. And, Julius we're having a gala fundraiser on Friday, I was wondering if you'd come, since you're back from your mission?"  
  
    "Of course. Anything for my little sis," Julius replied with a smile," And, where's my other lil' sis (Y/N), I know that she doesn't go anywhere unless you're there with her."  
  
    "Oh, I think she's upstairs. Let me get her," Nicole said as she rushed to the elevator and pressed to button to her shared floor.  
  
    Meanwhile, Nicole had left Julius and Steve in the living room alone. Julius practically stared at Steve, and then finally broke the silence with a question," So, are you interested in my sister?"  
  
    "Uh, oh. You mean Nicole?"  
  
    "Yeah, Nicole," Julius chuckled.  
  
    "I mean... yes. Sort of? A lot! Sure?"  
  
    "No, go ahead. Ask her out already. Her last boyfriend was an ass. Just please treat her right; she's had her fair share of bad boyfriends. To be honest, I think it has something to do with our father..."  
  
    "You guys have the same father?"  
  
    "We have the same parents. It's... It's a long story that I think she'll tell you when she's ready, but for now on just try to make her happy. I know exactly why she's here, and I know you're a real gentleman; she's really needs someone like you."  
  
    Before Steve could reply he was interrupted by Nicole entering with (Y/N). (Y/N) gasped and ran up to Julius, hugging him from behind. Julius chuckled and turned around to give (Y/N) a proper hug.  
  
    "I missed you so much Juli! What has is been, like 3 to 4 months? That mission was fucking ridiculous to have you gone for so long."  
  
    "I missed you too, and I know. Sometimes these missions do get ridiculous, but I always get to see my two little sisters when I get home, so it's all good," Julius said as he let go of (Y/N) and patted her head.  
      
    Nicole stepped away from her two older siblings and grabbed Steve to talk in the hallway. "Weren't you going to ask me something earlier before JARVIS held up our conversation?" Nicole asked curiously.  
  
    "Oh, yeah! I was going to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me? Maybe lunch on Friday or dinner on Saturday, if you're interested of course."  
  
    "I'd love to go on a date with you Steve. Dinner on Saturday sounds great, too."  
  
    "Oh really? Well, how about dinner on Saturday at 8 o' clock at this new Italian place."  
  
    "That sounds great. See you then," Nicole said as she gave Steve her breathtaking smile while turning around to rejoin her two siblings in their conversation. As Nicole walked away Steve couldn't help but grin and whisper a 'yes' because he finally had the courage to ask her out.  
 

* * *

 

    **June 2009: New York City, New York**  


 

    Nicole lay on her belly on the soft sheets of her boyfriend's bed. The couple were watching movies non-stop since it was summer vacation. Nicole sat up and faced Peter. He was softly snoring. _Of course he fell asleep,_  Nicole thought. She laid next to him and ran her fingers through his soft, brown hair. He stirred in his sleep and she giggled a little. She kept playing with his hair until he finally yawned and open his soft brown eyes to look at Nicole.

    "Hey," he said sleepily while giving her his signature smirk.

    "Hey," she answered back after she planted a small kiss on his nose,"You look so cute when you're sleeping, you sleep like a big baby."

    "Watching me sleep I see? Creep much? Nice to know that my girlfriend is a little creeper..."

    "A CUTE creeper."

    "My girlfriend's a cute creeper, course.❤"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	8. And, You ARE The Father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Nicole's father is finally revealed due to Tony being a complete dick...

**Friday, Before Tony's Fundraiser Gala**

 

    The five females: (Y/N), Nicole, Natasha, Wanda, and Helen, were getting ready for the gala in Nicole's bedroom. Curling irons and straighteners were sprawled across the floor, and the scents of various cosmetic products could be smelt in the air. Nicole was still actually getting ready, and the rest of the girls were just making adjustments. Nicole was particularly nervous because 1) Steve would see her all made up and 2) her god damn father was going to be there. She was hoping to keep it low-key with her father because she didn't want anyone to know who he was. The only Avenger who knew who he was, was Natasha.   
      
    Nicole's thoughts were held up by Natasha patting her shoulder, signalling that they needed to leave to the main floor. Natasha, Wanda, and Helen left the room, leaving only (Y/N) and Nicole there. Nicole put the cap back on her tube of red lipstick, and stood up in front of her floor length mirror to observe herself. She was wearing a red knee-length turtleneck dress with a floral pattern, and black heels. Her dark chestnut hair was made up into a low up-do, and she wore an assortment of gold jewelry. And, her perfectly painted lips were a shade of blood red. She sighed at her reflection because it had been a while since she had dressed up so nice.

    (Y/N) came up from behind Nicole, and set a gentle hand on her shoulder to reassure her about the night. (Y/N) herself was dressed in a U-neck black evening gown with similar black heels to Nicole. She wore a silver necklace with matching earrings, and her lips were a lovely shade of bright red. (Y/N) smiled at Nicole in the reflection of the mirror to relieve Nicole even more.

    "You look so much like mom. Remember how we'd dress up in her clothes and make-up when she wasn't home, and when she did come home we'd pose for pictures. I mean you look like a mini her, and you practically have her eyes," (Y/N) quietly said to Nicole.

    "Yeah, I miss her. I really wish she were here, then it'd be one hundred times easier to speak to my father..."

    "Hey, it's alright. I'll be there, and I am sure he'd be happy to see you. I mean he hasn't seen you in person in about four to six months. I mean you are his ONLY daughter."

    Nicole nodded and sighed. She went to her vanity and grabbed her clutch. She motioned (Y/N) to follow her. (Y/N) grabbed her clutch as well, and they both headed to the elevator to the oh-so-wonderful party...  
 

* * *

**Time Skip Brought By Thor's Poptarts**   

 

    It had been an hour since the party had started, and Nicole and (Y/N) were already tired of socializing with too many rich snobs. They both decided to sit down with the other ladies until someone caught Nicole's arm. It was of course Steve dressed in an impressive suit, and next to him in a similar suit was of course the lovely ex-boyfriend of her's, Peter Parker. 

    "Hey, Nicole and (Y/N). This is Peter, and he might be becoming part of the Avengers soon," Steve said with his usual breathtaking smile.

    Nicole and Peter just awkwardly stared at each for a few minutes until (Y/N) broke the silence,"OH, that's great. Nice to meet you Peter." (Y/N) shook his hand harshly on purpose because the whole Nicole/Peter breakup wasn't very pretty...

    Peter uncomfortably smiled at the two girls, and left with Steve to be introduced to the other Avengers. As Nicole looked around she noticed her father, and the two made eye contact. Nicole excused herself from (Y/N). (Y/N) looked in the direction that Nicole was looking in and nodded. Nicole sighed and made her way over to her father. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around with his usual look of solemnity. 

    "I guess that eye patch took away more then your trust towards others, but it also made you a complete killjoy."

    "I see that you have your mother's sense of humor," he smiled and enveloped her into a hug and gently kissed her cheek as he let go of her.

    "You know I actually missed you for once, even if I do dislike you for a few things..."

    "That's alright, Nicci. I can't stay away from you too long; you ARE my only daughter."

    "Are you sure about that?"

    Her father paused, and then they both laughed. Nicole gave him one last embrace, and walked back to join her sister. As Nicole walked away towards her friends, her father couldn't help but smile a little because his baby girl was finally beginning to be like her old self again.  
 

* * *

 

 **Time Skip Brought To You By _LANGUAGE!_**

 

  
The party was over and all the Avengers were hanging out in the living, drinking, and conversing. Everyone was there including the Maximoff twins, Nick Fury, Bucky Barnes, Maria Hill, Helen Cho, and Julius Chang. Nicole was sitting in between (Y/N) and Steve, and Steve had his arm around Nicole's shoulders. And, of course Helen was napping on the couch as usual, and Nick and Maria were conversing at the bar.

    "You know this feels oddly nostalgic, and it's making me terribly uncomfortable," Clint suddenly said out of the blue.

    Everyone agreed that moment was all too familiar as if Ultron was going to show up again, but they all remembered he was defeated a while ago by the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Tony then was the next one to interrupt the silence by asking Nicole more of his nosy ass questions. 

    "So, I guess Nicole you're into old guys then? First Cap, now Fury? Yet, you haven't shown any interest in me?"

    Nicole practically choked on her drink and everyone, but Natasha turned to face her. Nicole angrily stood up and walked towards the billionaire playboy.

    "I don't like old guys, and even if I did, I wouldn't certainly date you, you man whore."

    "I mean aren't you interested in Fury? You were talking to him earlier, even hugged and had him kiss your cheek."

    "HE'S MY FATHER YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT," Nicole shouted well throwing her drink in his face, and then gasping realizing that she gave away who her father was. 

    Everyone faced Nicole with a surprised or "I Already Knew" faces. A glass shattered at the bar and everyone turned to see that Fury had dropped his glass of red wine," You seriously had to yell at everyone that I was your father, I told you..."

    "You told me what? To not tell everyone that the all powerful Nick Fury has a short and weak daughter? You always tell me to not tell anyone you're my dad. Is it for my safety or is it because you're ashamed that I have a vagina instead of a dick like my three older brothers?"

    Nicole stormed over to Fury, and the two started to argue about who knows what. The rest of the team just sat baffled, except Julius, (Y/N), and Natasha because they were the only ones who knew Nicole's biological father. The fight between the father and daughter was getting too heated and Julius dragged Nicole outside to the balcony before she did something that she'd regret later.

    "Well, that was intense..." Natasha said nonchalantly as she sipped vodka from her shot glass.

    Tony finally stood up to go change his shirt, and the rest of the team separated to their individuals rooms and/or floors with rather confused looks on their faces. The chaos had woken Helen up, she wiped the drool from her face and left the tower to return to her home. That only left Fury and Maria at the bar. Fury sighed and rubbed his head; he fucked up yet again, old Nicole would probably be gone again, and it was all his god damn fault...  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	9. The Origin of White Widow & Crimson Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduced to how Nicole and the reader meet each other in the winter of 1997.

    The tiny 6-year-old shivered in the corner of her blankly white cell. Her (H/C) hair was still tied up in a ponytail, even though she's been here for hours, days, weeks, or months? The little girl doesn't remember, or more so, she stopped counting how long she'd been in this hell. Last thing she remembered was her family; her parents who she clearly remembered were her foster parents, and her foster siblings: an older sister and brother. And, that was it. Everything else was so blurry, and it became more and more blurry everyday, where she was worried that she'd completely forget about her life and her family.  
  
    Her thoughts were interrupted by the door of her cell opening, revealing a guard pushing a petite,brunette girl into the room. The girl was wearing a matching white jumpsuit as the (H/C) girl's one, and her hair was tied up into two little space buns with messy bangs. (Y/N) stood up from the corner and proceeded towards the brunette.  
  
    "Where am I?" the mysterious girl asked while tears stung her eyes.  
  
    (Y/N) shrugged her shoulders, and gave the brunette a hug to comfort her. The mysterious girl flinched then slowly hugged (Y/N) back. They sat there for a few moments until the door opened to reveal a guard sliding two plates of indistinguishable mush to the two girls, then slamming the door behind him. The brunette girl grimaced at the food that was supposed to be their meal," My mom makes better food than this. Have you ever had dumplings? My mommy makes the BEST dumplings."  
  
    "I've never heard of dumplings. I've lived in here in this area my whole life."  
  
    "That's cool.So, what's your name?"  
  
    "I think it's (Y/N). I don't remember a lot from before."  
  
    "Well, I think you look like a... (Y/N)."  
  
    (Y/N) nodded at her name, and considered to keep it if she ever escaped because it was a rather lovely name, even it was or wasn't her real name. The two girls slowly ate their 'meals' with disturbed expressions the whole time. When they finally finished, (Y/N) set the plates in front of the door as she usually did. She then asked the brunette a question," So, what's your name?"  
  
    "I'm Nicole Jia Chang-Fury, but everyone calls me Nicole or Nicci. And, my daddy calls me mini Chang because I'm just like my mommy. But, my mommy calls me Nicole Jia Chang because I think she and my daddy have problems." Nicole shrugged as she tried to fix her little space buns.  
  
    "So, do you want to sleep with me in my bed because the meanies out there are mean. I know that they won't give us another bed!"'  
  
    "Sure, I shared a bed with my mommy until we moved and got another home."  
  
    The two girls sat criss-cross on the bed facing each other, and telling stories about themselves and their lives. Then (Y/N) had an idea, she wanted to show Nicole what she could do," Want to see something cool?" Nicole nodded with a smile, and (Y/N) rubbed her hands together. As she separated them, tiny flames came from her hands. Nicole's mouth hung open in amazement, and then she clapped with a big grin. She had never seen ANYONE with abilities before.  
  
    "That's really cool!"  
  
    "I mean it's cool, I can control lightning too. But, it really hurts when they test me." (Y/N) lifted the sleeves of her jumpsuit to show large ugly scars. Nicole kissed the palm of her hand, and set her hand on (Y/N)'s arms.   
  
    "My mommy says that kisses make the pain go away," Nicole said as she smiled at (Y/N). Then the crappy lights turned off, finally signalling that it was time to go to bed. The two girls laid down facing each other, and both whispered goodnight. Sure, (Y/N) was starting to forget her original life, but maybe being in this cell with Nicole wasn't going to be so bad.  
 

* * *

 

**Time Skip Brought To You By Ms. Chang's Dumplings**

 

    It had been about three months since the two girls had met each other, and even though they had each other, it was still scary and painful to be in this torturous place. Sometimes one girl would be dragged away for days, and be brought back either passed out, about to pass out, or covered in bruises, scars, and blood. The 'meanies' were trying to improve (Y/N)'s ability to create and manipulate fire & electricity, and with Nicole they were trying to create a super-soldier serum that could be compatible with a female's body. They were trying for over 50 years to do so, but all the other females subjects had died in the process, so they decided to use younger girls; until they finally 'choose' 4-year-old Nicole.

    The two girls were in their room, and Nicole was constantly trying to relieve the pain of all the needle punctures in her frail arm. (Y/N) was trying to create a bigger flame because the last time she didn't do what they expected, they hung her upside down from the ceiling of her cell until Nicole returned from her experiments.

    "Nicci, do you even remember your family or what happened before they took you?"

    "Yes. I have a mommy and daddy. Three bigger brothers, but we all have different moms except my big brother Juli. Juli and I have the same mommy and daddy. And, I remember New York, and that stupid tower that has some dum dum's name in blue letters. My dad is super REALLY tall. I'm half-Chinese and half-Black. Before I came, there was a man with a metal arm going after my mommy, and she told me and Juli to hide in the closet. Then, the closet opened and I was being dragged with by guy with a weird voice. Then I all I remembered is being taken to this place."

    (Y/N) was about to reply until the door to the cell was kicked open, and through walked a beautiful, black haired woman in a black catsuit. The woman saw Nicole and almost cried. She picked up Nicole in her arms, and held her tight against her chest. The woman let go of Nicole and Nicole pointed towards (Y/N) while explaining some things. 

    The ebony haired woman walked to (Y/N) and bent down to her level," Hi sweetie. I'm Nicole's mommy, and I am here to save you, okay? Nicci has explained the situation with you, and I think I have a plan that you might like, alright?"

    (Y/N) nodded and Nicole's mother took both of the girls' hands. They proceeded to exit the building," Can you sweeties close your eyes please?" Nicole's mother said.

    The two girls closed their eye because what they would have seen, would have probably scarred them for life. Lifeless bodies were sprawled all over the place, blood was splattered on the wall, and some of the men had their necks twisted into unrealistic angles. This is why you don't kidnap a spy's child...

    The three females made it outside, and Nicole's mother told them it was okay to open their eyes again. The two younger girls blinked a few times to adjust to the outside, and gasped at the beautiful scenery. The last time they were outside it was hardcore winter, but now it was spring. Even if the facility was a living hell, it was hidden by the beautiful flowers and grass around it. They all headed to the jet, and Nicole's mother made sure that the two girls were buckled in before she went to pilot the plane herself.

    "You're going to be my big sister because I'm going to tell mommy to let you stay."

    "What?"

    "Yeah, we're stuck with each other now. I don't want you to leave us. You're my best friend, and sister!"

    (Y/N) smiled at Nicole and they both giggled. Nicole's mother heard the two girls giggling & talking among themselves, and she couldn't but smile too.  _She totally was going to have another daughter around the house._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	10. I Didn't Know You Were An Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole goes on a date with the blue speedster, but still has an eye out for a certain super-soldier.

    It was the day after Tony's party, and all the drama that had happened. First, Tony assumed that Nicole was dating Nick Fury. Then, Nicole admitted that he was her father, which resulted in her throwing her drink at Tony. Next, a glass broke and Nick scolded Nicole, which led to Nicole and him having a indistinguishable argument. Then, her older brother pulled her away before she hit her OWN father. Then all the fun was over. Everyone had awkwardly returned to their individual rooms or floors, and Nicole remained talking to her brother on the balcony of the main floor.  
  
     Nicole lay on her back, on her bed. She stared at the ceiling rather sad because Steve had cancelled the plans to have dinner with her tonight. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't tell him who her father was, or he was extremely scared to be dating his boss's daughter. Either way, it still hurt Nicole's feelings because she was really looking forward to spending time with Steve.  
      
    The door opened to reveal the platinum-haired speedster leaning on her door frame. Over the months that Nicole and (y/n) had stayed in the tower, Nicole and the Maximoff Twins became particularly close to each other. Nicole of course did not see the feelings that he displayed towards her from Pietro because, let's be honest, he's a complete a flirt...    
  
    "I've haven't seen you all day Nicole. Is something wrong?" the Sokovian asked in his Eastern European accent.  
  
    "Well, Mr. I Love America, bailed out on our date, that I had been looking forward to since Monday. He said he was 'busy'. Yes, so busy STAYING AT HOME. BULLSHIT!" Nicole screamed as she screamed into a pillow. This only made the speedster chuckle and plop himself on her bed.  
  
    "If you want, we can hang out today. There's a lot of interesting movies out right now, and I would really appreciate if you joined me to watch one."  
  
    "Are you... Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
    "Printessa, I am indeed asking you on a date. I am very surprised that no other male in this tower, besides Mr. America, has tried to court a lady as gorgeous as you. Now is it a yes or a no?"  
  
    "Uh... Yes." Nicole nervously said, while a light blush dusted her cheeks.  
  
    "Well then, get dressed, so we can go. Be ready in 20." Pietro zoomed away, but Nicole swore to every Asgardian god, that she felt him peck her cheek before he left.  
 

* * *

 

    Nicole and Pietro entered the main floor of the tower, laughing and giggling on their way to the couch. They had both went to the movies to see The Force Awakens, and then went to have lunch. They both sat on the couch, and continued to laugh and converse among themselves. Unfortunately, the two didn't notice a certain blonde soldier seeing the two drown in happiness. He frowned at the two, maybe it was jealousy; who knows?   
  
    Pietro looked at his silver watch and quickly stood up, "I'm sorry Nicole, but I promised Wanda that I'd accompany her to a concert in Central Park..."  
  
    "No, that's fine Piet. Go on, she's your sister, I understand," Nicole replied with a pink-lipped smile.  
  
    "So, would you like to hang out another day?"  
  
    "I don't mind that. Whenever you're free."  
  
    "Of course," Pietro said as he zoomed away, and Nicole still swore that Pietro planted a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
    Nicole looked beside her finally from smiling so big. She saw Steve angrily drawing in his sketchbook. Her brows furrowed at why Steve was sketching so roughly. "Steve, calm down. It's just a drawing," Nicole chuckled at him.  
  
    He looked up at her with his big azure eyes, and stopped drawing. "Oh sorry. I just guess I was just really focused in this drawing..." He fake chuckled.  
  
    "Can I see?" Nicole asked intently with her brown eyes staring into his blue ones.  
  
    "Yeah, uh sure, I guess..."  
  
    Nicole took off her black boots and set them on the floor. She then proceeded to sit next to Steve. She took the fragile sketchbook and examined the pretty impressive drawing. It was a drawing of what seemed like old school Brooklyn. Nicole really loved NYC as it was her home. She remembers always researching and learning about it ever since she was 6 or 7.  
  
    Nicole grinned at the beautiful drawing,"Oh, this is awesome, Steve. I knew you drew, but I didn't know you were this good. Didn't really think that America's greatest hero might also be America's greatest artist."  
  
    Steve lightly blushed and smiled at Nicole," Thank you. I went to art school briefly. I still love to draw; it helps with stress."  
  
    "I don't mean to intrude, but is there any reason why you cancelled our plans today?" Nicole asked nervously waiting for a reply; _Great, Nicole you fucked up, now he's NEVER going to like you now. You asked him the wrong fucking question,_  Nicole thought.  
  
    "To be honest, I am a little scared to be dating my sort of boss's, daughter. And, I just don't think I had the confidence to continue with a date. I mean, I've dated before, but I always get so timid..."  
  
    Nicole laughed at him being nervous to date her because of who her dad was," Oh, don't worry. Me and him don't exactly have the best relationship, but just be careful. I think every guy I've dated gets immediately scared after finding out what my mom and dad did. I bet that you'd love my mother, if she were here..."  
  
    "I'm sorry, Nicole. I lost my mother at a young age too. What happened to her?"  
  
    "She died before my 21st birthday. Face burnt off, and she died at the scene. I don't know if you remember, but it occurred during all that nonsense with SHIELD. I also lost my other older brother around that time too.."  
  
    "You know, how about I draw something for you. I really wouldn't mind, so we can get our mind off of these negative things."  
  
    "Yeah, yeah. Of course. Do you happen to draw any flowers? I know it seems stereotypical being a girl liking flowers, but I really do love flowers. Especially sunflowers and peonies, those probably have to be my absolute favorite."  
  
    Steve smiled at Nicole as she leaned onto his shoulder. Maybe, he was a tiny bit jealous earlier, but now he feels like he has a closer chance of getting to know her better.

* * *

  
**July 2009: New York City, New York**  
 

    "I beat you in Mario Kart again Nicci, whatcha' going to do now?" Peter teased while sticking his tongue out at Nicole.  
  
    "You're such a meanie. I know that you cheated," Nicole pouted at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
    "You are the cutest when you pout," Peter said before he planted a small kiss of her nose. Nicole scrunched her nose then laughed a little. She put the Wii controller aside and cuddled up to Peter's side.  
  
    "You're so warm. I just want to stay cuddled up to you forever," Nicole mumbled as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She slowly drifted into a deep slumber. Her breathing became slower and she completely quieted down.  
  
    Peter looked down at his girlfriend and couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent, so pure, and so beautiful, and sometimes to him, he couldn't believe that she was his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	11. 11) Somebody, Come Get Her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole violate's America's Greatest Possession

    It was a week after Steve and Nicole's misunderstanding, and Pietro had already moved on quickly. Seeing that the silver-haired speedster already had a new flavor of the month. And, of course Steve and Nicole were flirting with each other very subtly. But, everything that happened the week before would be forgotten because of course, Tony insisted on taking the team to a new nightclub in town.

    Nicole and (y/n) were getting ready in Nicole's room. Nicole was impatiently waiting for (y/n) to fix her make-up. It was the same routine their whole lives: (y/n) would take forever to complete a task, and Nicole would end getting impatient & complaining. But, this time Nicole was trying to be patient towards her sister since everything has been tense lately...

    "So, are you interested in any guys on the team?" Nicole asked as (y/n) applied the last of her plum lipstick.

    (Y/N) turned around to face Nicole. She paused a little before answering," I mean Bucky's pretty cute, but he doesn't talk much..."

    "Then talk to him. Tonight's your chance. I see the way that you look at him, (y/n). Don't play dumb with me; we grew up together. I know when you are interested in a guy," Nicole chuckled at her best friend. 

    (Y/N) shook her head a giggled. She placed the lipstick in her clutch, and motioned Nicole that she was ready. They two girls held hands, and headed to the main floor. It was pretty normal for the two best friends to hold hands, they've been doing so since they were little. It kept from either of them getting nervous or uncomfortable.

    When they got to the main floor half the team was already gone, the only one's left were Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Nicole, and (Y/N). Natasha smiled at the two girls because of how beautiful they looked. "Nicole, every time I look at you I see your mother. She'd be so happy to see how much you've grown over these two years," Natasha said as she embraced Nicole and kissed her head,"Not that everyone is ready it's time to go."

    While everyone was making their way to the limo outside, Steve couldn't help looking at Nicole. Nicole and Steve made eye contact, which made Nicole blush and look away. As they reached the limo Steve opened the door the ladies, first went in Natasha, then (y/n), then Nicole, with Steve and Bucky following after. To (y/n)'s surprise, Bucky sat next to her with a small smile on his face.  _Oh Jesus, help me,_  (y/n) thought. Bucky and (y/n) sat across from Natasha, Nicole and Steve. And, of course Steve sat next to Nicole. They both made eye contact, and both immediately looked away. 

    Natasha saw the awkward moments between the two girls and guys, and couldn't help but laugh under her breath. Natasha then nudged Nicole to get her attention. Nicole turned her head from her hands to face Natasha.

    "Hm?" Nicole asked curiously.

    "Talk to him," Natasha simply stated with a suspicious smile.

    Nicole sighed, then agreed. She turned to face Steve, and he was staring at her already which made Nicole freeze.  _Let's just say Steve and Nicole both had schoolgirl crushes on each other. So, this night might be awkward... until one of them gets the balls to do something..._

"So, Steve. Have you ever been to a nightclub?" Nicole asked to cease the awkwardness between the two.

    "I think Sam dragged to a nightclub once or twice before. I didn't like it at all; there was women all over me. I was terribly uncomfortable, in the bad way..."

    "Then, why are you coming this time, if you don't like nightclubs?"

    "Because there might be one woman there, that I don't mind ogling me..." Steve answered shyly with a smile, which caused Nicole to practically turn red.

    "Maybe, that woman won't only be ogling at you..." Nicole replied with smirk and a wink, which of course made Steve flush. Nicole couldn't believe herself; she actually had the balls to flirt with Steve...  _'I hope that he doesn't back off from me. What if I made him uncomfortable, or worse...' Nicole nervously thought._

    "Well, I wouldn't mind that at all..." Steve replied with the same flushed face and awkward smile.

    The limo pulled up in front of the nightclub, and of course there was cameras and paparazzi everywhere. The driver opened the door for the five of them, and they all came out. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky were used to all the attention, but as soon as Nicole (y/n) flinched at the bright lights & flashes. Steve wrapped his arm around Nicole's waist to get her out of all the chaos, and when they finally got inside he awkwardly took his arm off of her waist. 

    "No, it's fine. You can keep your arm there," Nicole said with a breathtaking smile, which again made Steve's face flush like a tomato. 

    The five of them made their way to the rest of the team. Tony looked at Nicole and (y/n) with curious, until Nicole shot daggers at him. The whole team went to the VIP area of the club and talked among themselves. Nicole nudged (y/n) to talk to Bucky.

    (Y/N) sighed nervously, and went to sit next to Bucky. Bucky looked up at the (h/c) and gave her a little smile."So, uh. Bucky, do you want to get a drink at the bar together? I mean only if you want to..." (y/n) asked Bucky with a nervous smile. Bucky nodded and the two headed to the bar. (Y/N) ordered a mimosa, and Bucky took a beer. It was awkwardly silent until (y/n) finally decided to talk to the brunette,"So, how do you like being a hero? I wouldn't really know because Mr. Fury has kept Nicole and I off of missions, and I think he'll have us off of missions even longer due to all the drama..."

    "I actually quite enjoy it. I missed fighting along Steve, and it's good to be back like old times. Plus, everyone on the team is fairly great to be alone besides Tony and his little asshole moments," Bucky replied with a laugh.

    "Yeah, Tony can be a real dick sometimes," (y/n) agreed as she took a sip of her orange beverage.

    The two of them hit it off, and talked for hours. Maybe Nicole wasn't the only one falling for a super-soldier...  
 

* * *

      
    Steve and Nicole were chatting and chatting. It seemed like Steve finally had the confidence to get comfortable with the brunette. On the other hand, Nicole usually wasn't nervous around guys, she was extremely confident with herself. But, when it came to the blonde soldier, she couldn't even breathe properly. Steve and Nicole's conversation was halted by Nicole gasping and standing up.

    "Steve, would you like to dance with me? Because this is my song," Nicole asked while reaching out her small hand for Steve to grab onto.

    Steve hesitantly took her hand, and Nicole led them both to the dance floor. The song playing was '679' by Fetty Wap, and let's say Nicole was slightly obsessed with this song. She put Steve's hands on her small waist, and they danced appropriately of course because Nicole didn't want to make Steve too uncomfortable. He doesn't even know how to dance, and to add on people danced way differently now than before.

    Then, the song 'Come Get Her' by Rae Sremmurd came on. At the DJ's booth was of course Natasha whispering into his ear to play this song. Of course the fiery redhead was sending Nicole(or Steve?) further down the rabbit hole. As soon as the song hit the chorus Nicole was dancing differently with Steve, which practically made him freeze. She was basically rubbing her backside against his crotch, which was very common dancing for the 21st century, but totally a new concept to Steve.   
     
    Nicole placed his large hands on her hips, and wrapped her arms around his neck, yet she was still facing away from him. She caught a glimpse of Steve's face and giggled,"Is there something wrong Steve? I'll stop if you want me to..."

    "No... I just... Uh... No, it's fine. I'm just still a little confused to this era's dancing... it's drastically different from the forties..."

    Then of course whistling could be heard, and both Steve and Nicole turned to see the whole team clapping and whistling at them. Of course Tony went up to the DJ's booth, and the music stopped. And, here comes Tony's dick move of the day...

    "I'd like to congratulate Capsicle  aka Captain America on actually getting Ms. Chang's attention. Let's give him some applause!!!"  
 

    "Well, the night was fun while it lasted...."  
 

* * *

 

  
 **June 2013: New York City, New York**  
 

    The music pulsed in the gentleman's club, and exotic dancers were provocatively dancing on the illuminated stage. Nicole pulled down the skirt of her sleeveless black sequin dress and headed to the bar where (y/n) was preparing drinks. 

    "(Y/N), hurry up with those drinks already. How do you even still have this job if you take forever to make these drinks?" Nicole laughed as she got her usual silver serving tray, and set it on the counter top of the bar.

    "You don't understand, Nicci. The drinks need to be precise. I just don't throw random shit together and expect magic. It has to be completely exact, or it's not going to taste right," (y/n) said as she rolled her eyes at Nicole. She set the drinks on the serving tray, and then continued on making more orders.

    Nicole carefully carried the tray and arrived at the table. Of course the table was surrounded by 'high-class' guys, most likely spies. Nicole knew exactly how spies looked like considering that both of her parents work for SHIELD. "I have four beers and one Russian vodka," Nicole said as she set the drinks on the overdecorated table.

    One brunette male set his hand on Nicole's small arm and spoke,"You look familiar, do you happen to be related to Monica Chang?"

    "Yes, I'm her daughter, and you might be?" Nicole angrily said while grabbing her arm away.

  
    "Rumlow, Brock Rumlow. I am surprised that you haven't been employed into SHIELD yet considering your mother's occupation... How about I get you out of this hell of a job, and recruit you to team STRIKE? It'll be worth while..."

    "I'd rather not Mr. Rumlow..." Nicole snapped back, as she walked back to the bar to talk to (y/n). Nicole knew who exactly this dick was, and something about him was just a little too suspicious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	12. Oh So Very Scandalous...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole/Nick family drama time...

"What. Is this bullshit?" Fury said as he slapped a tabloid magazine on the coffee table. On the magazine cover was a photo of a terrified Nicole and Steve, and the title "Captain Getting Naughty? Who's This Mysterious, Ms. Chang?" in black, bold letters.   
  
    The whole team just stared at Fury in silence. No one had a suitable answer about last night's...events... Tony was so drunk he insisted on sleeping on the bar, then he threw up on the bartender, and he DID end up sleeping on the bar. Thor was so drunk on Asgardian liquor that he starting stealing people's credit cards saying "These are my pop tarts!"; guessing that something is in that god-like liquor. Natasha was tipsy, and Bruce drove them both back to the tower. Sam was so drunk that he thought he could fly, hint: he can't fly without his suit. Bucky had to end up stopping him from jumping off of... several buildings. Pietro of course disappeared with a busty blonde, and no one saw him until this morning. Wanda spent the whole night trying to dance, that liquor did NOT improve her skills. And, Nicole and Steve were the first ones to leave out of embarrassment because of Tony putting attention on them.  
  
    Everything that happened was now all over the news and magazines, and Fury was NOT pleased with this. Earlier in the day, when he was watching the morning news they stated that the Avengers were 'Earth's Drunkest Heroes'. Then, he drove immediately to Avengers Tower because he wasn't having this 'bullshit'.  
      
    "It's a magazine, obviously. I think a person as 'educated' as you would know that," Nicole said sarcastically.  
  
    "I know it's a magazine. I was referring to the incident that happened last night. To start off, why did you and Mr. Rogers leave first? You know my policies about dating within the team..."  
  
    "Mr. Rogers and I are certainty not dating, and why would it matter to you? Why try to be involved in my dating life, when you weren't even involved in my most of my life?"  
  
    "Dating your teammates creates unnecessary distractions. Having a relationship with a coworker in any workplace isn't a good idea"  
  
    "Is that why you were barely around? Were my brother and I just your unnecessary distractions? Because last time I heard, you only had custody of us on the weekends because the court said so..."  
  
    "We're not having this conversation right now Nicole."  
  
    "Is it because I'm making you uneasy?"  
  
    "You need to have respect. Maybe it's something you never learned clearly..."  
  
    "Maybe, if my father was in my life then I would have... I don't have respect for someone who is too much of a pussy to raise his four kids. All of YOUR kids were raised by their mothers, and where were you? Taking care of you 'priorities'. Worrying about other people, and not making time for the beings that came from your own loins. I guess all of us were your unnecessary distractions."   
  
    "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"  
  
    "You care so much about the publicity of your boy band, that you can't even focus on fixing our relationship. It's always been that way."  
  
    Everyone else awkwardly sat, staring at the father and daughter arguing over their very dysfunctional family issues. Nicole was about to stand to almost make the same mistake that she made over a week ago, but Steve gently grabbed her hand. When she turned her head, he gave her a sympathetic smile, and the both of them left.   
  
    "So, do any of you have any information of why Captain, and Nicole left first?"  
  
    "Nick, if you're wondering if they screwed, they didn't. Steve's not that kind of guy, and Nicole is not that kind of woman. You should know that. She was tipsy, and they were both embarrassed thanks to Tony. So, they both made their way home. He took care of her, you can ask JARVIS to confirm it," Natasha spoke up," Don't think that Nicole's a bad person, she's just lost..."  
 

* * *

 

    "So, do you think that anyone knows that we're dating, besides (y/n). Because I'm sick and tired of pretending like we aren't in a relationship. We've been dating for over a month. I am pretty sure it'll be two months in a few days..."

    "Doll, I am pretty sure that no one knows, and I don't want anyone to know with all this drama involving Director Fury..."

    "Sometimes I wish that he worry and care about me like he worries and cares about the Avengers or SHIELD..." Nicole said as her eyes stung with tears.

    Steve held Nicole's smaller body close to his and wiped away her tears with his large hand,"Don't cry, please. I promise everything will be fine soon. Just don't cry, you're too much of an angel to cry."

    Nicole responded with a giggle and kissed Steve's jaw. The door to Steve's room then opened to reveal (y/n) smirking," Oh, here's the two lovebirds... So, what were you two doing in here?" (Y/N) winked which made Steve flush.

    "(Y/N)! Stop embarrassing poor Stevie. We were just cuddling..."

    "MHM. Anyways, I just came to check on you, and we need to talk ASAP about someone..."

    Nicole nodded, and got up from cuddling with Steve. She gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips before exiting outside into the hallway," What's up?"

    "It's about Bucky... He asked me out on a date... I said I'll think about. I think that I hurt his feelings. What if he doesn't like me anymore?!"

    "Calm down, (y/n). I am positive that he still is interested in you. Just say yes already; you've been swooning over him since we arrived here four months ago."

    "I just. I'm nervous. I'm not that good at dating and relationships, you know that too Nicci..."

    "Just go get him, (y/n). You're literally two years older than me, and you can't do anything without me. You're so silly sometimes."

    (Y/N) laughed and hugged Nicole," Thanks, sis. I really appreciate your encouragement. I guess I'll say yes to him!" She then ran towards the elevator to finally say yes to Bucky's question.   
 

* * *

 

 **June 2011: Triskelion; Washington DC**

 

    "Nick, you need to come to Nicole's graduation tomorrow. She'll be heartbroken if you're not there, she's graduating as valedictorian you know..." Monica said as she ran a hand through her black hair.

    "Chang, she doesn't want me there. Remember, she HATES me. She told me the last few times she stayed over at my house. She does NOT want me at her graduation, trust me."

    "How would you know that? Nicole might now like you, but she sure as hell LOVES you. You didn't show up for her 18th birthday in May, at least come to her graduation and graduation party. She'd be happy to see you, I promise. You know that she's a total sweetheart. She probably said she hate you because she was in the heat of the argument. Just trust me; she'd love to see you there..." 

    "Fine, I'll go."

    "That's the spirit, and oh remember to bring her a nice gift. That'll make her even happier to see you there," Monica said as she walked away, her short black hair bouncing behind her.  
 

* * *

  
 **Next Day: Nicole's Graduation Party; New York City, New York**  


     
    "Baby girl, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, okay?" Monica said to Nicole.

    Nicole closed her eyes and a big grin covered her face. She nervously held onto the skirt of her white dress and waited,"Okay, now you can open your eyes!" Nicole opened her eyes... to see her father!

    "OMG, daddy!"  Nicole screamed as she embraced Nick," I didn't think you'd make it!"

    "It's one of your most special days, I had to be here. Congratulations. I can't believe you made it to the top of your class. I'm so proud of you."

    Sometimes, Nick would wish times would always be like this, not filled with drama. Sometimes, he wishes that Nicole never found out about his mistakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	13. Agent 13, Sharon Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words: Nicole Versus Sharon

Nicole was laying on Steve's stomach while reading a book. She usually would have been hanging out with (y/n), but currently she was on a date with another certain super-soldier. So, that meant Nicole just decided to hang out with her boyfriend. Steve was subconsciously playing with her brown locks while he was drawing in his sketchbook.

    "Ms. Chang, Mr. Fury has requested for you to meet him on the main floor," JARVIS uttered from the intercom. 

    Nicole sighed, and got up from her comfy position. She pecked Steve on the lips and walked to the elevator to the main floor. When she entered the main floor, her arms were crossed, and she had an annoyed expression on her face. She saw her father and rolled her eyes," What do you want?"

    He sighed," I just want to try to work things out with you... I know that it might be too late, but I'd rather fix it now. I don't want you to hate me forever. You are important to me, and I really want to prove it now, because I didn't try hard enough in the past. Please, don't have your little bitchy attitude towards me, I just want to make things better for both you and me."

    "Fine. I'll try to help you fix things between us, but don't ever think that I'll just forgive you for everything you did in one day, one week, not even one month..."

    "I get that, but I just want to start now before you hate your whole life..."

    "Okay. Okay. So, what's up? Do you have anything else to tell me?" Nicole asked as her arms loosened a bit from crossing them.

    "I am letting you on a mission for once. I think you're capable of holding your own out there in the field. I've seen you train, and I'm impressed. You fight... just like your mother. There is a simple mission that I want you to lead with Captain, and (y/n) will be involved too..."

    Nicole's eyes widened at her father's words and uncrossed her arms completely," Wait. You're actually letting me on an official mission? And, you want me to work alongside Captain? I don't know..."  
      
    "Nicole, I have seen the way you fight, and before you were 'captured', you organized coordinated missions with (y/n). I am confident that you're able enough to go on this mission."

    "Are you completely serious, or are you playing games with me?"  
 

    "I am very serious about this. The mission will be tomorrow, be in the meeting room by eight in the morning because the mission starts at twelve o' clock," Fury stated as he walked towards the elevator. He put a hand on Nicole's shoulder to reassure her, and kissed her forehead. He then proceeded to leave Nicole alone in the main floor.

  
 _What is wrong with him? Nicole thought. He hasn't been this sweet since she was little..._  
 

* * *

 

  
   "WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION!" (Y/N) screamed as her and Nicole walked to the meeting room.

    "Can you stop screaming? I think I'm going to become deaf..." Nicole replied with a grimace.

    "I'm sorry, Nicci. But, I am legit SO excited to actually be going on a mission!"

    Nicole rolled her eyes, and the two girls made their way into the meeting room. All of the Avengers were already sitting there at the large table, but there was one person out of place. There was a gorgeous blonde in a white cat suit... sitting in Nicole's spot next to Steve. This chick was wearing Nicole's signature color, and sitting next to her boo. Let's say these two won't get along... for a while. Nicole angrily adjusted the zipper on her black catsuit, and set next to her dad. Fury was at the head of the table with Nicole on his right, and Steve and his left. Of course, (y/n) sat next to Nicole, fangirling internally.

    "Today's mission is very simple. All we will be doing is: splitting into two teams, one team will collect the needed files, and the other team will rescue the hostages & capture the perpetrator," Nick stated firmly,"The two teams will be led by Agent Rogers and Agent Chang. Chang's team will have herself, (y/n), Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Tony. And, Rogers' team will have himself, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, and Sharon. Mission starts in fifteen minutes, everyone make your way to the jet. Dismissed." 

  
    Everyone sat up from their seats, and Nicole heard a high pitched giggle. She turned her head to see a laughing Sharon grabbing onto Steve's arm. As Sharon made eye contact with Nicole, Nicole gave her the death stare. Sharon scoffed, and continued to giggle at Steve's comments, even if they weren't funny. Steve then made eye contact with Nicole, and mouthed a 'Love you' with a smile. Nicole blew Steve a kiss back, and followed the rest of the team to the jet. It was difficult for the two lovebirds to hide their romance, and it was even harder, now that Sharon was in the mix.  
 

* * *

    To Nicole's dismay, her team was assigned to rescuing the hostages and capturing the perpetrator. (Y/N) was currently electrocuting a man with her powers, and she might or might not have burnt a few people... She was then behind Nicole while Nicole held up her pistol, in case an enemy showed up. 

    "The coast is clear. Thor, Tony, and Clint, you can now rescue the hostages. Natasha and (y/n), I think that I have an idea where Barinov is."

    Thor, Tony, and Clint quickly appeared from behind the the two ladies, and went into the room of hostages. They began taking groups of people to the extra jet set for them. Natasha, Nicole, and (y/n) went to find Barinov. He was a big enemy of SHIELD, not only did he stash and steal, but he also put innocent lives into the mix of things. The three women made their way to the room stealthily, and Natasha of course went first. She put a finger over her red lips to signal that it was time to be quiet.

    With one swift kick, Natasha kicked the door down, and all three of them made their way into the room. They all had their backs against each other with Natasha and Nicole with their pistols up, and (y/n)'s hands ignited with orange fire. Out of no where, a 'maid' ran up to Nicole, but Nicole kicked her in the face. The 'maid' fell backwards, and was unconscious. Then, more enemies showed up; the three of them fought them off with all their strength, until no one was left. They all went upstairs to the enemies bedroom, and there Barinov was. He was sleeping in his bed comfortably, unaware that his facility was just taken down. 

    Nicole grabbed the rather large man up, and handcuffed him. She picked him up easily, and he mumbled in his sleep. He then realized that he was captured, and tried to fight back. 

    "Let me go you whore," he fidgeted around. It was pointless for him to try and escape. He was handcuffed, and Nicole did have him in custody.

    "No. You're under custody of SHIELD and the US government under your crimes against various countries and humanity," Nicole stated nonchalantly.

    "You can't do this!" Barinov kept fidgeting until Nicole lost her patience, and knocked him out with the back of her gun.

    The three ladies made it back to the jet with the rest of the team, and again to Nicole's displeasure, Sharon was holding onto Steve's arm & laying on his shoulder. Nicole rolled her eyes, and scoffed. Sometimes, she wished that she didn't have to hide her relationship with Steve because she was already tired of this Sharon bitch. 

* * *

  
    "Hey, can you fucking back up off of Steve? He looks awfully uncomfortable when you're laughing like a 12-year-old trust fund baby..." Nicole stated as calmly as she could to Sharon.

    "What does it have to do with you? It's not like you are his girlfriend or anything, so it wouldn't matter if I was flirting with him or not..." Sharon replied with a mischievous smirk. 

    "I just... I am just one of his close friends, and I don't like seeing him uncomfortable. I'm just looking out for him..." Nicole replied with glare.

    "Alright Ms. Friendzoned. I'll tone down on the flirting..." Sharon replied as she walked away from Nicole.

    Nicole was about to snatch the blonde's hair, but a firm hand grabbed her arm. She turned her head to see Steve with sympathetic eyes. "Nicole, please don't do anything that you'll regret..."

    Nicole sighed and embraced Steve's larger figure," I'm just scared that I'll lose you..." Nicole said softly.

    "Don't worry baby doll, you're my one and only. And, no other dame will ever change that..." Steve replied as he lifted her chin up, and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

    "OH GET IT NICOLE. GET THAT ALL AMERICAN D!" (y/n) yelled as she walked into the living room. Both Nicole and Steve turned their heads towards the (h/c), and Steve's face turned beet red. 

    "(Y/N), no. You always embarrass poor Stevie. Look how red he is. He's as red as a tomato," Nicole said as she squeezed Steve's cheeks. 

    "Well, I am sorry to ruin this romantic moment, but I need to speak to my baby sister," (y/n) said as she pried Nicole from Steve's arms. 

    The two sisters walked into the hall and (y/n) spoke up," Mr. Barnes asked me out on a date! Tomorrow at eight o' clock!"

    "(Y/N). Oh. My. God. Congrats. I told you that speaking to him would be a good idea! We are legit going outfit shopping tomorrow morning. Be up at seven o' clock. We're going shopping!"

_(Y/N) squealed and embraced Nicole. She couldn't believe that she was actually finding love for once, and it was with the gorgeous brunet super-soldier..._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." -Ashley Olsen


	14. Super-Soldier Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy moments with the main characters and the special super-soldiers.

  
***Four Months Later: Month 08 Of Residence***  
 

    Nicole and Steve had been pretty successful in hiding their relationship; so far... The two of them had been dating for about six months, and they still managed to hide it from everyone. The two had gotten drastically close alongside (y/n) & Bucky. Bucky and (y/n) had been together for about three months, and they were doing pretty well. Bucky was usually a silent towards everyone(with the exception of Steve), but ever since he started to date the (h/c), he's more open & social.

    The tower was almost empty. Everyone was either on a mission, out in the town, or training elsewhere. Of course, (y/n) & Bucky were out on a date. The only to people there was Nicole and Steve, and they were currently baking and teasing each other.  
 

    “Stevie! Give me back my phone. I’m afraid you’ll break it because you can barely operate the microwave!” Nicole shouted as she squinted her almond shaped eyes towards the soldier.

    “No, I’m going to take a picture of you because you look ridiculously adorable. Wait, uhm... How do you take a picture again?” Steve asked as he ran his hand through his blond hair. 

    Nicole grabbed her phone from her boyfriend’s large hand and demonstrated how to take a picture. “You go to the icon that looks like a camera, tap it, and then touch the white button on the app. Now pose for me; you’re the one that looks ridiculously cute; my little cinnamon roll," Nicole said sweetly as she blew a kiss and held up her phone to take a picture.

    The blonde soldier gave Nicole a big grin in his Captain America themed apron and the flash from her phone went off. “ There. This is now officially my new lock screen. Anyways, we need to put this apple pie in the oven if we want it done by dinner time.”

    Nicole grabbed the pie in her oven mitt covered hands and put the pie inside. She them slammed the door closed and peeled off the mitts. She sighed, and wiped some sweat from her forehead. Baking was entertaining, but it was exhausting if you were really focused. 

    “Maybe I should do what your apron says, ” Steve uttered with a mischievous dimpled smile.

    Nicole looked down at her apron to see the words “Kiss the Cook!” in bold red letters. She laughed a little, and soon enough she was pressed against the counter top. Steve captured her lips into a small kiss which soon deepened. He was about to plant warm kisses along her neck until he heard someone clearing their throat. 'Crap, someone was going to find out about us,' they both thought in their heads.

    The couple turned their heads to see… Nicole’s father. And, he of course had a scowl on his face. Disappointing message of disappointment going on in 1. 2. 3. Nicole sighed already knew the speech that her father would give every time that she had a new boyfriend. Nicole and Nick have repaired their relationship more, but they were still equally as stubborn. 

    “How long has this been going on?” Fury asked with his arms crossed.

    “We’ve been dating for six months…” Nicole replied as her face flushed with embarrassment.  
      
    “I’d say that I am impressed that you could keep a thing like this from me for half a year…” He said as he uncrossed his arm with a small subtle smile appeared on his face. 

    “Well, I had to hide our relationship. You legit go bat shit insane whenever I have a boyfriend. Last time I recalled you ‘accidentally’ hit one of my boyfriends with a car. And, you said that I wasn't allowed to date teammates..." Nicole said as she slowly took hold of Steve's hand. 

    “I accept it as long as Mr. Rogers over here never hurts you. Otherwise, I’ll have to kick Steve out of SHIELD and the Avengers, and he won’t be allowed in America anymore.”

    “Dad…”

    “What? You’re my only daughter. I’m not letting any idiot hurt you. Including you Mr. America,” Nick said as he glared at Steve.

    “Steve isn’t an idiot… Anyways, what do you need, you didn’t come in here for nothing?”

    “I found a dress that I thought you'd like. I set it on your bed."

    “Alrighty,” Nicole replied as she pecked Nick’s cheek as headed towards her shared room.

    “Don’t break her heart, or I’ll have your head on my wall…” Fury said to Steve as he walked away towards the elevator.

    Steve gulped and slowly took off his apron. Well, he was completely screwed. Now Nicole's god damn dad knew of there relationship; which means that everyone would know soon enough. He hung his apron on a hook, and headed to Nicole's bedroom. 

    Steve lightly knocked on Nicole's bedroom door, and he heard a soft 'come in'. There was Nicole holding up a short, bright red cheongsam. Nicole grinned at her father's thoughtfulness lately; he was really trying to fix their dysfunctional relationship... very slowly.   
      
    "That dress would look gorgeous on you. I think you look good with clothes on and off," Steve slyly said as he wrapped his arm around Nicole's small waist.

    "Steven... Stop yourself..." Nicole giggled as she went to hang her new dress onto a hanger, and hang it in her closet along with her assortment of clothes.

    "Come on, Doll. Let's continue what we left off before someone interrupted us..." Steve said as he captured Nicole into a deep kiss.

    And, I am not going to elaborate on what happened because another important character known as (y/n) was on a date with her lover...  
 

* * *

  


    "Well, I want to know more about your family life, babe. All I've got is that Nicole is your sister, and not biologically. What's the whole story behind that?" Bucky asked (y/n) with a breathtaking smile.

    Yes, the two lovebirds were dating for about four months, but to admit (y/n) hadn't told Bucky much about her family. Her family life was quite complicated, and there was a lot. But, for Bucky, (y/n) would spill the beans about her family life.

    "Well, I briefly remember my biological parents. A woman with beautiful, curly hair, and a man with short, curly hair. They both had beautiful smiles... I don't remember them much. I also barely remember my foster family: two brunette parents, and their two children. I believe an older brother and sister, I had. They were my everything until they disappeared. I never saw those two again. Then, I remember being kidnapped; I believe for my powers. I was put into this facility. I was beaten, tortured, and experimented on until I got a roommate. And, of course that was cute four-year-old Nicole. We bonded together for a month or two through the experiments until Nicci's mother rescued us, and the rest is history..." (y/n) said with a warm smile. (Y/N) did go through a lot of mental and physical pain when she was being tested on in that facility, but if she hadn't met Nicole, she wouldn't be here working alongside the Avengers...

    "That seems sweet. Have you ever tried to track down your biological or foster parents?" the brunet asked curiously.

    "Yes, but I haven't found anything useful. But, I think now being a training Avenger you guys can help me. I don't care if they are dead or not, I just want to know who they are. Trust me Nicole, Julius, and my mother are my family, but I feel out of place sometimes knowing that they aren't my 'real' family..." (y/n) replied with sadness in her tone. 

    "Hey, it's alright. I promise that we will all help you find your family. What's important to you will be important to me. Always," Bucky said with a warm smile, putting her small hands in his larger hands. (Y/N) smiled at Bucky because he had gotten more open ever since they started to date. She rubbed her thumb across his smooth, metal hand, and then it hit her...

    (Y/N) remembered the day that Monica had rescued her and Nicole from the mysterious facility. Nicole had mentioned a man with a metal arm hurting her mother and kidnapping Nicole. It all hit (y/n), it had to be Bucky... She wasn't going to diss Bucky, but she was going to get answers... How could she of not connected those two puzzle pieces together?

    "(Y/N), do you want to get home? It's almost dinner time," Bucky said as he stood up from the wooden chair.

    "Yeah, I need to tell Nicole something. Let's go," (y/n) replied with a smile as she took hold of Bucky's metal hand yet again...  
 

* * *

    (Y/N) had noticed that the oven was beeping in the main kitchen of the tower, and opened to check what was inside. She found two freshly baked apple pies. (Y/N) put on the two red oven mitts that she found on the counter, and took out the pies to set them on the cooling rack. She slammed the oven closed while peeling off the oven mitts.  
      
    (Y/N) then rushed to Nicole's bedroom door to tell her about what she could do with her family, and the new information about Bucky. (Y/N) then stopped herself from knocking when she heard a whine from Nicole.... A sexual whine...  _'Maybe she's by herself. I'll knock anyways..._ ' (y/n) thought. (Y/N) then heard a groan from Steve and awkwardly turned around to head to the elevator. Okay, maybe now was NOT the best time to talk to Nicole about Bucky, when Nicole was most likely violating America's greatest possession... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	15. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the Origins of White Widow and Crimson Bride

** December 1996: Somewhere in Eastern Europe **

 

    (Y/N) sat looking out the window of her home. It had been a few weeks since her foster siblings disappeared. She was only six, but she was somewhat capable of taking care of herself. She knew that no one really noticed that she had no one to take care of her anymore. The snow was falling slowly onto the brick roads of the small town. It was winter here, and it was quite cold. It was even worse considering (y/n)'s fire and lightening powers. Her abilities were all about heat, yet she only remembers living in cold places during her whole six years of life.   
      
    Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud knock on the door. (Y/N) was very aware of staying away from strangers, but she just looked in the bottom pane of the door's window. There stood a rather tough looking man in all black, and he was wearing a monocle. His head was shaved or balding; (y/n) couldn't really tell. He looked similar to the man that visited the small apartment before her two older siblings disappeared, so she ran back to her room, and locked the door.

    She then heard cursing in a familiar language. The sound of the door crashing open echoed throughout the small home, and (y/n) whimpered as she hid behind a small dresser in her closet. Heavy thumps could be heard on the stairs, and poor (y/n) whimpered more. Doors were being slammed open one by one; the mysterious man was trying to find her. Unfortunately, (y/)'s bedroom door slammed open.

    "I know you're in here little girl. You can't hide from me forever," the man said with a thick European accent. Then the closet door slammed open, and the man grabbed (y/n). The (h/c) started to flail in the man's arms, and eventually he lost his patience. Inserting a needle into the small girls arm, she eventually fell limp & (y/n)'s vision turned to black.  
 

* * *

 

 **January 1997: Manhattan, New York City, New York**

 

    "No, Nicole. I swear to God, that you're so stupid," seven-year-old Julius said as he stuck his tongue out at his younger sister.

      
    "MOMMY! Juli called me stupid!" Nicole yelled in response as she tugged onto her mother's black sweater.

    "Julius. Nicole. I swear that I will kick both of your asses if you don't shut up and watch TV. I am trying to finish this paperwork, and if you two misbehave or do anything else to piss me off, I am sending you to your father's," Monica said in a stern voice. The two siblings immediately shut their mouths and went to continue doing what they were doing; Julius watching TV & Nicole coloring. 

    The night was normal and the snow fell from the sky, sticking to the New York sidewalks. Then there was a gunshot, and a bullet flew threw the window. Monica immediately sat up, and grabbed both her children's arms, leading them to a closet in the hallway.

    "Stay here. Don't come out unless I say that it's safe," Monica said as she placed kisses on both of their heads and tightly closed the closet door. Gunshots could be heard and then finally a thump. Julius cradled Nicole against his body, and Nicole whimpered. Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall of the apartment and the closet door slammed open to reveal a rather terrifying man. The man was dressed in all black and he had a shiny metal arm. He roughly grabbed Nicole and dragged her away. She screamed and tried to escape his grip, but she was too weak. As she was being carried she saw her mother weak, almost unconscious on the floor. Monica groaned and tried to crawl for her daughter. She was took weak and passed on whispering Nicole's name.

    Nicole cried and cried, until she was brought down to the ground through the apartment's window. There was a black car with tinted windows, and she was shoved into the back seats. 

    "Good job my pet. The perfect subject...."

* * *

 **Present Day: Avengers Tower**

    Sunlight seeped through the window and the honking cars of NYC could be heard. Nicole yawned awake and tossed & turned, until she realized that a pair of muscular arm was wrapped around her small waist. She turned to face her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his nose. He wiggled his nose and gave Nicole a small smile while his eyes remained closed.

    "Good morning, Cap," Nicole said while she snuggled more into Steve's chest.

    "Good morning, doll," Steve said with a chuckle as he placed a warm kiss to Nicole's forehead.

    "Steve, did you know that we're both naked," Nicole laughed.

    "Oh. My. God. I. Um. I."

    "Steve it's okay. You're seriously are as red as a tomato," Nicole said as she ran her hand through his blond hair.

    "You know we missed dinner and desert. I bet they ate all of the pie."

    "I mean technically we had dinner AND desert last night," Nicole winked as she stood up from the bed. Steve turned beet red and sat up.

    There was a knock on the door and the couple heard (Y/N) ask to come in.

    "Uh, go ahead. Whatever," Nicole replied having Steve's eyes widen.

    (Y/N) walked in and gave them both a grin,"So, I was right about what you guys were doing? Anyways, I need to speak to you later, Nicole, and breakfast is being served. You two might want to come down separately. Don't want the others finding out about you two knocking boots." (Y/N) winked at the two, then left the room closing the door.

* * *

  
    Nicole sat next to (y/n) at the dining table with the rest of the team, and Steve quietly walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned their heads towards Steve, and Bucky & Sam smirked at each other because they had an idea of what had happened. Steve sat across from Bucky, and (y/n) pulled Nicole away from the rest of the team.

    "What's the matter?" Nicole asked confused.

    "I found out who had kidnapped you when we were really young."

    "And, that might be?"

    "It's Bucky. He tried to kidnap you, hurt your mother, and he's the same person that tried to kill your father two years ago..."

    "You're telling me that the person who hurt me so much is our best friend and your boyfriend?"

    "Please, just calm down. He's not kind of person anymore..."

    But, it was too late. Nicole was already rushing back to the kitchen, and a loud thump could be heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	16. More Like We're Enemies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Nicole drama over the Winter Soldier...

 

Previously...

 

 

    "What's the matter?" Nicole asked confused.  
 

    "I found out who had kidnapped you when we were really young."  
 

    "And, that might be?"  
 

    "It's Bucky. He tried to kidnap you, hurt your mother, and he's the same person that tried to kill your father two years ago..."  
 

    "You're telling me that the person who hurt me so much is our best friend and your boyfriend?"  
 

    "Please, just calm down. He's not kind of person anymore..."  
 

    But, it was too late. Nicole was already rushing back to the kitchen, and a loud thump could be heard...  
 

 

* * *

 

 

    (Y/N) made her way into the kitchen to find Bucky on the floor with Nicole's hands tightly wrapped around his neck. Steve was trying to pry Nicole off his best friend, but Nicole's grip was too strong on Bucky's throat. Everyone else was completely frozen with awkward looks on their faces, even Natasha didn't dare to calm down Nicole.  
      
    "Do you know everything that you've done? TO MY FAMILY PARTICULARLY!" Nicole slammed Bucky's head against the floor.

    "I can explain if you'd let me go. I need to breathe you know, and your grip on my throat is currently preventing that from happening," Bucky gasped as he clawed at Nicole's hands. 

    Nicole kept her grip on his neck and it tightened more to the point were he was gasping more & more for air. Steve finally managed to pull her off of his best friend. Bucky heavily breathed in and sat up, rubbing his neck. Bucky's neck was red and bruised; Nicole's hand prints were practically on his neck. Every team member remained completely silent, until Bucky spoke again. 

    "Didn't know that you were such a crazy bitch? Actually, I'd consider it being that you're Fury's daughter," Bucky coughed and rubbed his neck,"Just let me explain myself, and then I am keeping my distance from you..."

    "Go on. I'd really like to hear your side of the story because from what I've seen, kidnapping me, and almost killing my mother & father doesn't sound that innocent to me..." Nicole said with crossed arms and an irritated expression. 

    "That wasn't me who did that. I was under some type of mind control. I didn't know what I was doing or how I was doing it. I had no control of myself. I was  **their** _puppet_..."

* * *

 

  
    It was tense between Nicole and Bucky, or more like extremely tense. Bucky had explained everything to Nicole, yet with her stubbornness she still held a strong grudge against him. Currently, (y/n) and Nicole were with Clint trying to track down (y/n) family. It was an awfully difficult task considering that (y/n) doesn't remember much about them, but with Clint, it was sure as hell possible. 

    "According to the DNA tests and the last location you were at before you came to New York, (y/n) you're European. And, further more you were most likely born in Eastern Europe... You were in.. what?" Clint's eyes widened. 

    "What is it Uncle C?" Nicole asked as she stared at the awfully bright computer screen.

    "(Y/N), I think I've found you're adoptive family, and they're closer then you think..." Clint said as he turned his chair towards the (h/c).

    "You found my first adopted family? Are they here? Who are they? Can I meet them? What do you exactly mean by, they're closer then you think"? (Y/N) asked frantically. 

    "You lived in Sokovia; you're technically related to Wanda & Pietro Maximoff by Sokovian law. You were adopted when you four years old in 1995," Clint said as he waited for the (h/c) to respond.

    (Y/N) stared into a trance for second. How could her family be right there, and neither of them realized that they were family? (Y/N) grabbed onto Nicole's arm to brace herself," You mean Piet and Wand were my family all along and I never realized..."

    "I am guessing that it's because you were so young, and they've been through a whole lot. I think that you should confront them about it, maybe remind them of something that you did, or just something about Sokovia..." Clint said with a sympathetic smile. 

    (Y/N) looked towards Nicole and Nicole gave a nod with a smile. (Y/N) walked out of the 'technology' room, and headed into the main floor's living room. Conveniently, Wanda and Pietro were both watching television on the couch. Wanda turned to see (y/n) and smile," Good afternoon, (y/n). How's your day been?" Wanda asked with a smile. 

    "It's been going pretty well, but I have some news for you guys. And, I think it's pretty good news... It might be a little surprising or not."

    "Oh, please do tell us. Haven't seen you all day. Are you actually sure that you're alright today?" Pietro asked while ruffling his silver hair. 

    "You know how I've been trying to find out who my family was. Well, Clint was doing a lot of hardcore research, but I believe right now he's only found my first foster family. We lived in Sokovia, I had an older brother and sister who were both brunette, but one day they disappeared and I never saw them again. Wanda and Pietro, Clint told me that I used to be your foster sister..." 

    Wanda's eyes squinted then widened," I think that I remember... It was quite a while ago, but I remember having a younger sister. My parents had brought back a (h/c) girl one day, I think that was you. I'm very sorry. I can't believe that I haven't noticed that you were our sister this whole time. All those experiments... It's like they left all our painful memories, and made us forget our positive ones." Wanda stood up and embraced (Y/N), and soon after a much larger pair of arms wrapped around them both. 

    Then there was a camera flash," I'm framing this," Nicole's voice echoed through the room. Pietro let go of his two sisters and shook his head. Wanda let go of (Y/N) and pet her shoulder," At least we've been like sisters without knowing it." Wanda hugged the (h/c) one more time before her and Pietro left the room. 

     "Guess I have another sister than?" (y/n) said with a grin.

    "I guess so..." Nicole squeezed (y/n)'s shoulder and the two girls left the building. There had been too much going on lately, and they needed a break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	17. Nine Lives (九死一生)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spies and Soldiers boiling down to an end.

 The two girls made their way to the gentlemen's club that was their previous place of employment. After relaxing the whole day, they decided to join an old friend. They walked into the club and immediately heard music booming through the speakers. The two sisters sat down at the lounge area, and luckily Nicole spotted their friend.  
        
          "Fee-Fee!" Nicole shouted as she embraced her friend.  
        
          "Nicci! (Y/N)! It's been so long... What has it been almost a year now? I've missed you two so much. It's been awful working here without you guys. The rest of the girls here are so rude..." their friend brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ears.  
        
          "Sorry, for us being gone for so long. We've just been extremely busy with our new job. Don't know if you've noticed, but we're sort of Avengers..." (y/n) said with a warm smile.  
        
          "FELICIA! GET BACK TO WORK!" a familiar voice yelled. The three girls turned their heads to see a blonde middle-aged woman. Better known as Deborah Davis, the owner of the gentlemen's club. Her heels clicked and her blonde hair bounced as she walked towards them.  
        
          "Oh, it's you two ladies. Haven't seen you in months... You just suddenly quit. Both of you suddenly quit. But, seriously. I haven't seen you two in over six months," Deborah said while she played with her graying hair.  
        
          "Maybe I just haven't wanted to see you in months, and I have a much better job. My boss may be a dick, but he's a much better person than you ever were, are, and will ever be," Nicole said with a roll of her brown orbs.  
        
          "Still see that you have the same exact attitude. If you would have stayed, I would of probably fired you by now," Deborah said while squinting her eyes.  
        
          "Well, I wouldn't mind, but I do still see that you have your wrinkles. It's true you're not getting any younger..." Nicole said with a smirk.  
        
          "Anyways! Ms. Hardy, you better get back to work or you're working overtime, and when I say overtime, I mean after midnight..." Deborah said as she flipped her hair and walked away.   
        
          "I guess I have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you guys," Felicia said as she smiled and walked away.  
        
          (Y/N)'s phone vibrates in her pocket,"Hello? Yes. Okay. We'll be right back at the tower. Okay." The (h/c) put her phone back in her jean pocket,"Fury wants us on a mission. An urgent one. We need to be back at the tower as soon as we can."  
        
          Nicole nodded and the two ladies ran out of the club to head back to the tower. Nicole slammed open the driver seat of her car and (y/n) went into the passenger seat. They both felt uneasy because they've never been allowed on an 'urgent' mission with the rest of the Avengers, and now they're on one...  
      
     

* * *

    
          Nicole and (y/n) both rushed into the meeting room; Nicole in her black catsuit and (y/n) in her dark blue one. Nicole had luckily got into the meeting before Sharon took a seat next to Steve. Nicole sat next to her blond boyfriend and squeezed his hand under the table. Bucky gave her a dirty look, and Nicole rolled her eyes. Still weeks after the incident between them, and they still were tense around each other.  
        
          The rest of the team entered along with Fury, and they each took their proper seats. Everyone looked rather calm except Nicole and (y/n). They were never on urgent missions; they were always put onto planned missions. Who knows what the objective of this mission was, if the whole entire team was involved.  
        
          Fury finally broke the silence," Today, you will be going on a vital mission, and I will need each and every one of you. You each have unique skills and abilities that are important to completing the mission effectively. To add on, I really don't give a shit about all of your drama and 'beef' with each other, I need you guys to set apart those differences. Just because you don't like one of your teammates, that doesn't mean you'll leave them to die. Does everyone get what I am saying?"  
        
          Everyone nodded silently and Fury continued to tell them about the whole mission. Fury left the room and everyone sat to head to the jet. Sharon tried to walk with Steve, but Nicole bumped her out the way with a glare.   
        
          "Nicole, when are we going to tell everyone?" Steve whispered into the brunette's ear,"We've been going on for seven and a half months now..."  
        
          "Soon, babe. Very soon. It's getting really difficult to hide our relationship anymore. Especially since Sharon has some infatuation with you," Nicole shook her head with a laugh.   
        
          "Alright. How about after the mission? We'll surprise everyone to relieve the nerves, and I have a surprise for- never mind. You'll find out later," Steve winked making Nicole blush and look away.  
        
      

 

* * *

  
         

 

    "How many of these ugly ass motherfuckers are there?!" Nicole screamed into her earpiece.  
        
          "Is Cap not going to point out that Nicole using two bad words in a row and didn't shout 'language'?" Tony said with a laugh.  
        
          "Ironass, right now is not the time to making jokes. Fucking pay attention. There's an enemy coming right for you..." Nicole said with a roll of her eyes. She wiped some dirt off of her face and went to search for (y/n)  
        
          "(Y/N) Chang! Where the hell are you?! I could really use your pyrokinesis right now!" Nicole yelled into her earpiece again as an explosion went off.  
        
          "I'm with Wanda right now. I promise that I'll be by your side as soon as I can! I just need to take out this group of soldiers," (Y/N) replied.   
        
          Nicole frustratingly sighed and ran into the forest to hide from enemies. She winced at the cut on her shoulder and sat down. Everything was going well so far, even though it was pretty chaotic. Nicole felt exhausted even though she still had a little bit of super-soldier serum running through her veins. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed the brunette and swiped her from behind the tree.  
        
          "I remember you. You took down my base and killed my brother... my best friend. Fucking little bitch, and now look at the famous 'White Widow' is weak. A little shoulder wound and you're just sitting behind a tree," the large man said with an evil smirk.  
        
          Nicole knew that Bucky was nearby, even though they were angry at each other, Nick had said that they had to be a team today,"Barnes, I could really use your assistance right now. I know that you're close by," Nicole said as she was thrown against a tree.  
        
          "You and your bitch of a sister killed so many of my friends. Now I'm taking you away from her, and maybe I'll get rid of your newer friends," the man grinned and walked towards a weak Nicole.  
        
          Nicole groaned and her back cramped slightly. She stood up with determination," My friends aren't exactly the ones to fuck with Mr... And, BARNES, I am serious. Where are you? I'd really could use your help..." Nicole yelled into her earpiece.  
        
          "I thought (y/n) was coming to help you..." he coldly said into his own communicator. Bucky had more of a grudge on Nicole, than she did on him. People always said that he was 'that thing', but he wasn't. He was James Buchanan Barnes, and Nicole still couldn't see through all his shit. But, he also thought that (y/n) had Nicole's back, so he knew she'd there before him and quick, right?  
        
          Nicole sighed with anger from Bucky's statement and attempted to kick the man who was attacking her. He blocked her kick by grabbed her leg, swinging her around, and slamming her into a another tree so hard that some of the leaves shook to the ground," Looks like your friends aren't here to save. They're going to be too late. Pretty little lady will be taking her last breath..." the man laughed as he walked up to Nicole and lifted her up by her small neck. She gasped for air and clawed at the mans larger hands, but it was pointless.  
        
          Nicole kicked at the man's crouch and he groaned and let her go. She rubbed her neck and caught her breath. Nicole stood up and punched him roughly in the gut. He went back a few steps, but her punches were small compared to the damage he was doing towards her. He punched her so hard, that she landed onto the ground again. Her earpiece fell from her ear as she stood up again, taking a fighting stance,"I can do this all day, big guy," Nicole smirked.  
        
          "I lost connection with Nicole's communicator everyone!" Steve's voice could be heard through Nicole's earpiece. Somewhere else Bucky's eyes widened; he was sure that Nicole could handle herself. What if she got hurt? That'd break (y/n)'s heart. He hit the last guy in the group that he was fighting against with his metal arm, and ran to Nicole's location. Luckily, he'd get there in time...  
        
          The man grabbed Nicole again and repeatedly slammed her against a tree," I cared about my brother... my friends! They were all I had! And, you had to take them away! Had to take them away from me! As soon as I saw you with the Avengers, I knew that I'd run into you eventually... Now I am going to kill you..." He slammed her head into the tree so hard, Nicole felt a warm liquid and a deep throbbing pain in the back of her head. Her vision started to blur and her eyes struggled to stay open. Suddenly a metal arm hit the large man at the back of his neck, and he dropped Nicole to see whomever caused him pain. 

  
    "Bucky?" Nicole said in a whisper as she stayed on the ground out of weakness. Her brown hair unraveled from it's bun and she had various bruises and wounds all over her body. Her black catsuit even having tears all over.   
        
          "I got you Nicole!" Bucky said as he landed another punch to the large man's figure. A shield than hit the man in the head, knocking him out and Steve ran towards Nicole. He picked her up gently and held back his tears.  
        
          "Everything's going to be alright, doll face. We'll get you all fixed up, and you'll be back into shape in no time," Steve said as he held her small figure against his much larger one. Nicole smiled weakly and lifted her hand to rest against his cheek. It had blood all over it, but at this point Steve didn't even care.  
        
          "Steve, you're my world. I love you so much. I love you more than living, more than life itself. I don't know what's going to happen now, but I want you to know that you're my everything, and this team is my everything. You all mean so much to me," Nicole said as tears ran down her face.   
        
          "No, no. Nicole WE ARE getting you out of here. You'll be completely fine. We will go back to the tower, and I'll take care of you. We could watch more movies, and draw together, and bake together..." Steve said with watery eyes.  
        
          The rest of the team showed up conveniently and Nicole pulled down Steve's face to give him a soft kiss. Everyone looked rather astonished, even Bucky's eyes widened," Stay strong, soldier," Nicole said with a smile as her arm went limp and her breathing slowed. She faded into the darkness to never see the light again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's always there for me when I need her; She's my best friend; she's just my everything." - Ashley Olsen


	18. Moving On (继续)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending or is it really?

    "She's been in a comatose state. Nicole will either be in a vegetative state or it will result in... death. Right now, she can't breath on her own, and we need to feed her through tubes as well. This is most likely not going to end well," Bruce gulped as he fixed his glasses.  
  
    Steve slammed his fist against a table,"That's it?! She has to survive. Her brain is still alive, she's still alive. We can't just give up on her..." Steve sniffled and held back his tears.  
  
    "She's been out for a month now. I don't think she's ever going to return..." Bruce said looking at his clipboard and flipping through it's various pages.  
  
    "That doesn't mean she won't wake up. There is still a slim chance, right?" Steve ran a hand through his blond hair as his breathing became uneasy.  
  
    "What's the big deal with you and Nicole? We all miss her, you're not the only one grieving right now. You're acting like there was something special, Capsicle," Tony said in a bitter tone.  
  
    "BECAUSE SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. Have you all _ever_ noticed the photo in my locket? It's not even Peggy anymore, it's her! And, I was going to give her this," Steve pulls out a red velvet box from his pocket,"after the god damn mission, but I never expected this to happen!"  
  
    "I think it's best that we leave Steve and Nicole alone for now," Natasha said as she stood up with her mug of coffee.  
  
    Everyone nodded leaving the room. (Y/N) squeezed Steve's shoulder with a smile, and then left holding Bucky's hand. Steve grabbed a wooden chair and sat next to comatose Nicole. He took hold of her small hand and rubbed his thumb across the top. Steve smiled a bit because her fingernails were still neatly paint red, white, and blue.   
      
    "I love you so damn much... I wish we had more time together. I wish you weren't in this state. Then maybe, we'd actually be engaged. But, everything just went wrong. I should been there with you. I didn't have your back this time, and now you're going to be gone soon," Steve started to full of cry until a warm hand gripped his shoulder.   
  
    "Steve, I'm sorry. We're having dinner right now. Do you want to come to the main floor?" Natasha asked with a smile. Steve nodded and kissed Nicole's hand and forehead before leaving with Natasha. As they left, Nicole's finger twitched, but fell limp again.  
 

 

* * *

  
    "It's all my damn fault that she's dying, and going to be dead very soon. I should have gotten there earlier. I heard her pleas; I just. It's my fault!" Bucky shouted as he paced back in forth in his room. (Y/N) cringed at Bucky's aggressive side because he was always calm and gentle around her.  
  
    "James, it wasn't your fault. It was that man's fault. Please don't blame yourself for this. Everything is going to be alright, I promise," (y/n) stood in front of the pacing Bucky and embraced him. Bucky embraced (y/n) back until Natasha's voice echoed through the hallway,"It's time for you to come down for dinner!" The couple stopped hugging each other and went to join everyone for dinner.  
 

 

* * *

 

    "I have an announcement for everybody, and I know a lot you won't be pleased by it. But, this needs to happen for all of s to cope," Nick firmly stated.  
  
    "What is it, Fury?" Natasha asked while setting down her fork. Everyone raised their heads, and stopped eating or speaking to each other.  
  
    "I am pulling the plug on Nicole. The longer we keep her on, the slimmer the chance she'll wake up, or if she does, she won't be all there..." Nick said with his head hanging low. No one had seen Nick this way before; moping and sad. It was true that his other son had died a while ago, but Nicole was Nick's  _only_  daughter.   
  
    Steve slammed his fork against the table and angrily stood up," What do you mean, that you're pulling the pulling the plug on her! You're just going to give up that easy. I thought you'd let her stay longer because she's your own god damn daughter!"  
  
    "There is the slimmest chance that she will wake up now. I am pulling the plug on her, end of discussion!" Fury shouted at Steve. The blond soldier sat down and everyone continued to each their dinner. (Y/N) excused herself and went up to the medical area of the tower.  
  
    As she walked into Nicole's room she held back tears and sighed,"I guess you're really going now, sis? To think that we'd only have so little time together anymore. I remember us talking to each other through all those experiments. I remember when we both graduated. I remember when I'd come to your gymnastic competitions, and you'd come to my soccer games. I remember when me, you, and Julius would pull pranks on mom. I remember when we cried when Julius went away to the navy... I remember all these things, and now it hurts even more remembering them because I won't have anymore new memories to make with you," the (h/c) collapsed onto the ground and started crying. She then sniffled while wiping her eyes and stood by her sister. She took Nicole's hand and kissed it," I love you so much, and I just wish, I just wish, that we would have more time together. So, we can see other get married, and have kids. But, now we can't live our lives like we both planned out..." Nicole's finger on her opposite hand twitched again to (y/n)'s voice, but fell limp.  
  
    "I can't believe that they're taking you off life support, but I'm too scared to discuss it with your father. And, you should see Steve, he's so broken. And, Bucky too, I know you two have been mad at each other, but he cares about you too. Everyone is so quiet, and calm. We're all going to miss you. We all love you. I love you more than anything because from the start I had you..."  
  
    The door creaked open to reveal Dr. Banner and Nick Fury, both their faces blank from the sadness they were trying to hide, and behind them, Julius Chang. (Y/N) ran up and hugged her older brother and he embraced her back while placing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
    "It's time," Fury said as Dr. Banner went to Nicole's bedside. He hesitated, but soon started to remove the equipment keeping Nicole alive. The sickening sound of the heart monitor stopping made (y/n) clutch into her older brother's shirt. The (h/c) broke down into tears. Her sister was dead. She was really dead.  
 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   **Few Days Later**

 

    The sky was cloudy and the wind was cool. People dressed in all black and frowns covered everyone's face. The coffin was carried to the front of everyone and was set into the ground. It was open, and there Nicole lay. Her face paler than usual and her looking graceful. She wore a white dress, and her hair was covered in peonies, as well as her hands holding peonies. She lay there still, no breathing, just coldness, just death.   
      
    People spoke one by one, telling about their experiences with Nicole, how much they cared, how much they loved her. It went utterly silent when a certain blond soldier went up to the stand. He cleared his throat and finally spoke through tears," Nicole was an amazing person. She brought a smile to everyone's face, and always knew how to make things better. She was known for doing some bad things, but they were all for good reason. When she became an Avenger, she showed us all her true potential, and she saved so many lives, and I'd say she probably helped us all save the world. It is truly sad that such a young soul was lost that day, but she imprinted us all with a good image. And, her image will live on for years, decades, for centuries..." 

    Everyone stood up to leave because Steve was the last speech. Then it started to rain, and black umbrellas raised into the air. Steve walked to Nicole's coffin and gave her one last 'goodbye' before leaving with the rest of the team. As soon as everyone left a group of people also dressed in all black came to Nicole's grave. Instead of them being innocent people attending her funeral, they weren't exactly innocent.

    "Experiment 193. Thought you could get away from us. Now we have you again," one man said while the rest of his companions lifted Nicole's limp body from her coffin and closed it," Now you're project Black Phoenix. Hope you enjoy your time at our facility, it might look familiar to you..."

    _"Hail HYDRA!"_  
 

 

 **The End?**

 

[Next Installment ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6603874/chapters/15108847)


End file.
